Corvus Corax
by Kokuryu-Kiba
Summary: Ever since he was a kid, he had held an unhealthy obsession with Dark-Types, going as far as trading the starter he got from the Professor with random people just to get a Dark-Type Pokemon. He was planning in making a team filled with Dark-Types, oh he knew the disadvantages, he just didn't care.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

 **I have no beta**

 **I only own OC.**

 **Summary**

* * *

 **Ever since he was a kid, he had held an unhealthy obsession with Dark-Types, going as far as trading the starter he got from the Professor with random people just to get a Dark-Type Pokemon. He was planning in making a team filled with Dark-Types, oh he knew the disadvantages, he just didn't care.**

* * *

Raze was just your average fifteen year old with unkempt black hair and amber eyes, he was dressed in a black hoodie with glowing red accents and a grey shirt underneath, for pants he was wearing plain blue jeans nothing too noteworthy and he was wearing combat boots because it just felt right. His backpack was above average, well, average for upcoming trainers that is.

Beside him is a slumbering Poochyena that he got via trade with a woman wearing a big R, it was all he could remember, who wanted his Oshawott. Was it a good decision? probably not, but too late to make regrets now, better just face whatever the hell you did and hope to God that it wouldn't come back and bite you in the ass.

Currently he was waiting for his friends, two to be exact which one of them was also obsessed with a type that if you included his obsession with Dark-Types makes up the second of the supernatural quad. That being Psychic, Ghost, Dark and Fairy.

Oh, speaking of always late friends, here comes one now, unfortunately for him it was the most annoying one.

"Oh, hey Raze!" He looked up and sighed in annoyance, already feeling a headache even when they had just barely step a foot outside of town. Was it really that hard for her to just wear normal clothes? Now with her with them they would just attract attention like moths to a flame.

Garbed in what most assumed to be a Shrine Maiden's clothing, only with the sleeves detached, the skirt shortened immensely and her changing its color to lilac. Not eye-catching enough? Then the solution would be her hair, which he swore she dyed since it was a pure white, or she calls, platinum blonde.

"Irina," He greeted, the girl raised her hand and waited.

"Oh come on! Are you still hung up about that?!" She cried, "That was one time! And you gotta admit that was funny."

He sent her a look, "Oh? When was embarrassing me at our graduation from the Academy, funny? I'm waiting for an answer, Irina."

She squired under his gaze, "Well, uhm, its, uh, that's right! Its completely natural for friends to embarrass each other, right?"

Raze sighed, "Only close friends do that, and admit it, the only reason the two of us even hang out is because of our reluctance to accept other types."

He reached down and scratched the Poochyena under its ear, the canine let out a pleasure growl. Raze just forgot what pokemon he used to trade for this gem, well, its not like it matters, any pokemon not Dark-Type to him are basically wastes of space and yes, that also includes Irina's favorite Psychic-Types. He looked down the hill and squinted his eyes, then sighed, still no sign of the other one, "Over here."

He yelped and threw a punch, only to find it blocked by a black haired girl, also fifteen, and was also dresses meant to take attention.

To summarize it, its basically a ninja, or in her case a kunoichi.

She didn't specialize in anything in particular, but she did have a talent whenever she uses Ghost-Type Pokemon and looked exhilarated whenever she touches the Banette beside her. Which was weird enough since she was the sister of the man who forced him to evolve. It also brought the question as to why she wasn't dead yet since Banette's usually kills every single one of its original owner's family.

Well, he and Poochyena would do all they could in order to stop him if it did, if they failed then... well, he wasn't really planning on failing, but in case he failed he would offer his utmost respect for his fallen comrade.

Comrade as in she was the only one to appreciate Dark-Types as much (About Half) as him.

While he almost punched her, he was not the least apologetic with that one they shared some sort of frienemy sort of relationship don't know why, they just do. Irina was not as blessed as he was in reaction as she fainted, her limb body landed on Poochyena's tail and soon after a green spherical bird was doing its best to prevent the dog from leashing out.

It slightly hurt his pride that his Pokemon was the weakest in this group in terms of actual combat experience, the strongest being Banette despite their type advantages. Poochyena and Natu were, after all, recently hatched, or so the woman and Irina said.

Oh and Irina traded her Snivy for the Natu with a suspicious man that was also wearing a big blue P.

Raze sighed, then turned to the amused woman, "Don't do that, Kyoka."

The black haired woman nodded, then pointed to the fighting duo, which was quickly separated by Banette.

"I believe this is all of us gathered, shall we move on?" Kyoka asked, glancing at the still unconscious woman, "Irina is going to be carried by you until she awakens, correct?"

He grunted and carefully picked up the woman, making sure she was comfortable on his back, and from they're long-term friendship with each other and her very common fainting, he had a lot of practice.

Plus exercise in his words.

"Poochyena!" He called towards the growling canine, "Come here, we're leaving!"

* * *

Most trainers had a plan, like collecting all the eight badges and fighting the Elite Four and if you're really skilled, the Champion, or becoming a Pokemon Ranger, Nurse, Police Officer, Coordinator, Day Carer, Gym Leader, Professor, or Elite Fours and the most common ones are the Pokemon Master, the regular 'ole trainers and like him, the Speciality Trainer and all those boring jobs that people that didn't want to get too involved with Pokemon do. They also had a desired destination.

They, however, do not have a single desired destination they wanted to go to... he probably should not have decided to leave where they should first go to the prone to get lost wannabe ninja.

"Hmmm, maybe we should turn right..." Kyoka muttered as she turned left, "No... Raze, do you know where we are?"

Raze's eye twitched, after a few hours of nothing but wild Pokemon encounters that he and Poochyena, shouldn't forget that the Pokemon are really the only ones doing the real work here, single-highhandedly dealt with since Irina was still unconscious on his back, he was finally properly addressed and by that he meant that this woman kept leaving him and making him find her, and then she had the nerve to accuse him that he got lost.

Anyway, it was very anger inducing that she still looked so calm, "Let me see that map."

Nevermind, _this_ was anger inducing, "You're reading it fucking backwards!"

"Oh, so that was why it felt like something was wrong," She nodded, not the slight bit embarrassed by her slip up, "Then where are we?"

"Only problem with that is I can barely read this," He looked up, then cursed under his breath, it was nearing night time and they still haven't settled up camp and while he usually liked the night thanks to his obsession, in this case it was life-threatening seeing as one of them couldn't defend themselves from Bandits that still somehow exist.

Speaking of said bandits, "Well, well, well, what do we have here boys? Two beautiful flowers and one kid... you know what, almost everyone know how this goes, get 'em!"

"Poochyena on my twelve," He muttered to the slightly tired Pokemon, it loves to challenge itself so facing a couple of misfit wannabe's shouldn't be much of a problem, even if they gang up on her.

The canine growled, eyeing the two Zigzagoons like they were prey, not entirely wrong since in the wild... yeah, he shouldn't go into much detail. The two TinyRacoon Pokemon stepped back lightly as a slightly dark aura came out of the Bite Pokemon, she howled and charged, fangs bared and claws ready.

Her trainer grinned in excitement, finally, something that actually involved humans to fight with. "Poochyena... **rip 'em to shreds!** "

In the darkness Poochyena's red orbs glowed maliciously, its yellow sclera darkened and it grinned.

The two Tiny Racoon step back before growling, one ran to the left while the other to the right, it seemed they were planning to attack on both sides, a good strategy if you were attacking a single opponent. Unfortunately for them, this particular Bite Pokemon, absolutely loved battles where it can fight multiple opponents at once.

Poochyena jumped up and dodged the second one, then took a ride on top one the first one, Raze felt himself confused as he tried to monologue the battle so he'll refer to them as First and Second. Back to the fight, First howled in pain as part of its flesh was torn apart from the canine's continuous attacks and jumped off it when Second went in for a Tackle.

"Howl for me!" Raze smirked as Poochyena howled, intimidating the two racoons and bolstering his strength, "Then, Bite!"

First's trainer panicked, "T-Tackle! Don't let him latch on to you!"

Second's did the same, "Tail Whip! Sand Attack! Just don't let him larch on you!"

"Futile..." Kyoka muttered, seeing Raze gain a glint in his eyes she frowned, "Banette if you will..."

The puppet frowned and vanished in a swirl of black energy, then reappeared beside Second and took him out of the fight, now only Poochyena and First remained in the field the canine frowned as its second prey just got stolen from it... the pup growled and bit into the Racoon's neck and choked it, not letting an ounce of pressure go until it fell limp in its jaw.

Opening it's maw, its fang were drenched in freshly drawn blood which were quickly lapped up by it tongue, it turned to who he assumed was the alpha and growled trying to intimidate the leader as he just stood there looking down at him while First's trainer wept for the loss of his pokemon. When encountering a Bandit's fight, you weren't protected by Arceus' blessing of using overpowered moves and still come out only unconscious. Real death happens, and there isn't a damn thing he can do to change it.

"Hmmm," The man hummed, eyeing the pup greedily then licked his lips, "That pup is a lot stronger than I thought, very well, I shall grant you the honor of battling me, Flan, but be warned. I am much, much stronger than these goons."

"Come out and befall them with Disaster! Absol!" Raze's eyes shone with obsessive glee.

 _"Dark-Type. Dark-Type, Dark-Type~!"_ He mentally chanted in his mind, admiring the pokemon's silky white fur, the strong compact muscles hidden within and the singular blade protruding out its side... he must have it! "Hey, we can steal that right?!"

Kyoka bonked him in the head, "No, only natural catches and trades allowed, no stealing I know you're better than that."

Oh she knew how he can get with his obsession with Dark-Types and but she also knew that he knew that he had borders that even he should not cross, he didn't want to be seen as a weakling in the eyes of his idol after all. But then again, they were in Kalos and the one he admired was in the Indigo League located in Kanto. She had no doubt that he had plans of going there whether they like it or not, with them or alone.

When he gets much, much stronger that is, one must be as strong as an Elite Four if they want to survive in in Kanto since it was in direct control of Team Rocket, the strongest evil organization, it wasn't a few years ago, but it suddenly got a literal rocket of rise in power and ever since it became the strongest there ever was.

"But! B-But!" He then turned and pouted, crossing his arms then sulked, "Well I don't feel like fighting now, Irina you deal with him."

The recently awakened aspiring Psychic-Type specialist gaped at the aspiring Dark-Type specialist. Was he out of his god-dammed mind?! Her Natu only knew Night Shade and Peck! And this Absol was clearly way too powerful for her, if it was Poochyena or Banette then it was another story entirely, but still! "Are you stupid or are you stupid?! Natu won't stand a chance!"

"I know, but I don't care, I'm sulking," He pouted, still a bit bothered that he just couldn't do what the bandits were trying to do with them. Oh, he knew that wasn't nice, but he also knew that there aren't that many chances to encounter Dark-Types, heck it was even a miracle that he even got Poochyena a few months ago, ever since then he tried to gain its trust and trained it to the best of his ability and its capabilities.

So far, he was pleased with the results, but it wasn't ready to evolve yet, it needed actual combat experience not just regular old training.

"But Poochyena is our best choice!" Irina pleaded with the sulking teen, then turned to her fellow female, "Kyoka~!"

"No." Came the swift response from the wannabe ninja, "The best course of action is to run, I will not fight your battle for you... and Banette will get killed ASAP."

The puppet glared at its trainer before sighing through its zipper, oh it knew that was true, against pokemon like Poochyna and Natu? No problem, but this strong Absol was only just barely out of it's league and Kyoka was the careful type, Irina was the paranoid and Raze was the reckless. This strange group human intrigue Banette, and the two's obsession with their respective types are admittedly a bit amusing and annoying to deal with.

"I'm so sorry mister, but can you please let us go?" Irina tried pleading with the man, but only received a negative head shake, "No good?... Kyoka! We're running!"

The wannabe ninja sighed, "Understood."

The aspiring Dark-Type Specialist just groaned, he hated running away but now that he was thinking more clearly it was the best course of action at the moment, they weren't strong enough to even hope to even stall him for a second, much less take him down entirely, and who knows? He might even have more pokemon under that cloak of his.

"Running are we?" The man quirked a brow, then chuckled, "Very well, I shall allow you ten minutes to run, however, once those ten minutes runs out I will send Absol to hunt you down, is that clear?"

"Crystal, sir!" Irina grabbed the two's hand and pulled them past the man, running god knows where and Raze was even sure they left at all their Great Balls back at the camp... great, those cost him a fortune and the one that wanted them in the first place forgot they even existed. She better not blame him once she realizes her mistake, because if so then he'll knock her out, best friend or not.

"Irina! Do you even know where you're going?!" Raze asked, jumping over a tree root and ducking under a tree branch, Poochyena ran beside him depressed that it couldn't have its fun. The ivory haired teen paled a bit more and then slowed a bit.

"How many minutes has it been?!" She desperately asked, "Tell me!"

Kyoka looked up, "Approximately six minutes, we still have four minutes to run..."

"...Raze, where are we heading?!" Raze sighed in annoyance.

His eye twitched, "I think Laverre City is the closest here right around... south..."

"South?!" She gasped, "B-But that where that man is!"

Poochyena suddenly rose up and growled, Natu began chirping and Banette slipped into a combat ready stance. The trio frowned and turned to where they were looking, spotting a glow of red orbs... so scooping up the three pokemon in their arms, they ran, reluctantly in Raze and Poochyena's case. They were battle-seekers but they also knew how to pick their battles and this was something they just couldn't handle... at their level that is.

All this running was just making Raze want an Absol more and more, but sadly there were no Absol around them...

But for now, running was all they could do.

* * *

"Hm, that kid has potential..." Flan chuckled, stroking the Absol's fur, oh he had no plans to chase those kids, too much effort in his opinion. He felt that faith would the the four of them together and then, they will fight. He had already disposed of those two goons with him, having no use for them since one was unconscious and the other was dead, they should be ashamed of themselves to even call themselves part of Owl.

Owl, was of course a bandit group he and a few other formed a few years back when times were still easy, it was just something they did for protection at the time but now, they realized that they could do so much more with it. Kidnapping, Stealing, Assassinating you name it, they would do it. In fact, they already claimed the life of one trainer with very high potential to become one of the strongest trainer in history, or so their leader said.

He didn't really believe a thing he said about potential, but no one would deny that man's strength. Doing so would lead to a fight with him in order for him to prove it and later, if the challenger loses, execution.

He chuckled, holding the sack of Great Balls he found, it would go splendidly in raising the needed funds for their future plans and will be put into great use for those that has earned it.

"Now... grow strong, young hatching..." He chuckled, "Remember to guide that young pup of yours... he'll need it if he were to survive in this cruel world of ours..."

* * *

"I-R-I-N-A!" Raze growled as he chased the ivory haired teen around the campfire they made, they weren't being chased anymore, it was Banette and Kyoka approved so that was good enough for them to sit back and rest for now. They would go out to restock for supplies at the nearest town, not really a large one, it wasn't even on the map yet so it must be newly built but a town is a town, it must have something they could buy... hopefully.

Irina left their supplies Kyoka and he spent a fortune together to even collect, just after she forced him to became broke, so anyone could understand why he would be furious and then they decided to fish for food and after he could only get two average sized fish they decided that they would decide who gets to eat and who won't by doing the most mature and hardest challenge Irina could think of.

Rock Paper Scissors.

And he lost.

After doing all the work.

After saving their asses with Poochyna with the Wild Pokemon around them.

After saving them from falling off a cliff.

Ungrateful asses.


	2. The Cocoon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

 **I have no beta**

 **I only own OC**

* * *

Raze blinked, looking around him he realized he wasn't under the tree the girls forced him to sleep under since they only had the spare tent Kyoka had and Irina didn't want to spend the night with him, she said it was also so he could keep watch but the two of them knew she was just pulling excuses out of her ass since she was still wary of him.

He didn't blame her, he sent a grown ass man three times his age as a kid to the hospital nearly dead.

By accident.

The teen stood up and touched the floating ball in front of him, it was nothing really noteworthy, just a ball glowing with three something on top and three more grey spots on front. The sides lacked the lack shell its front had and revealed grey spots as well, it looked like a cocoon, even feels like one as well. He tried touching it out of pure curiosity and got suddenly sent back, "Gah!

His eye twitched in irritation, he wasn't hurt much as he was born with a very durable body but his irritation was still clear. Dusting off the debris from his clothes he walked back towards the cocoon, now with a guarded pose, ready to lash out if anything tries to harm him, he had long realized that Poochyena wasn't with him so he was alone in this ordeal... or was it a trial? Man, he really needed to cut back reading manga with Irina, it was starting to get to his head.

Speaking of heads, his was starting to hurt.

 _"Child..."_

Startled, the teen stopped walking, glancing around him only one word resounded in his alert mind, _"Punch, Punch, Punch, Punch Irin-, Punch."_

 _"Child!"_ Raze winced at the irate voice, frowning he crossed his arms and tapped impatiently, he considered himself pretty much fearless so he was only a little confused. _"Have you decided to listen to me...?"_

"Who the hell are you?" He rudely asked, scowling and went back to walking towards the cocoon, spotting something different with it this time. "And where the hell am I?"

 _"- is who I am, and you are in the realm in between reality, mind and matter"_ It started, giving him more questions than answers, where the hell was 'in between reality, mind and matter' how the hell does that even work? Was it like a door that connects the realm with Irina and Kyoka to this realm, where this voice seemingly dragged him without his permission and threw him against a wall.

Yeah, he was still salty about that.

"The who and the what now?" He winced when he felt something shatter in his mind, it was like the time Irina accidentally broke the glass while she was being bullied back in the academy, the glass shards were all over the place, just like those girls after he was done with them... they were thirteen when that happened if he remembered right, the year just barely started. Anyway, it was something like that and she tried cleaning it up, but a teacher just walked around the corner and saw him and the wounded girls and the broken window.

As per usual with the two of them, he took the blame gladly, preferring he be the one to be punished instead of the innocent Irina. If that doesn't match the personality of an aspiring Dark-Type specialist then sorry, but that was just who he was and if people don't like it then screw them.

Raze nursed his bleeding temple, "Hss! The hell? Why am I bleeding?"

 _"It seems that you are too weak to hear me..."_ His eye twitched, too weak? He was too weak?!... If they were talking about with Pokemon battle then he agrees wholeheartedly but if they were talking about his being then they were dead wrong.

"What did you just say?!" He growled, fist clenched.

The voice chuckled, _"You are too weak... if you do not believe that, then prove it to me..."_

"I ain't weak!" He shouted, "The hell are you?! I'ma break your face in!"

 _"Calm yourself,"_ Raze gritted his teeth as he felt his rage wane, was what happening?! What the hell is going on here?! There were too much questions and no answers whatsoever, it angered him and there was no Irina and Kyoka to calm him down. He knew he was treading on Death's Line by fighting this... this... whatever this voice was, but he just doesn't care, he wanted answers and he wanted them now! _"I am giving you a trial... take this egg and raise it to its fullest potential, then, use it to fight - and win."_

"Fight who?!" He roared, taking the black and purple egg with extreme care, he wasn't an idiot, he knew how fragile Pokemon Eggs are and he didn't have an Incubator on him, "And where the hell is this thing's incubator?!"

Say it and it shall be granted were words he never wanted to believe in, but when a literal incubator encompassed the egg he knew that he needed to change his beliefs... within reason of course, he wasn't about to accept flying pigs and rainbows going out of an Rapidash's ass just yet. It was heavy, even for him, add that to the egg's natural weight then this was one thing that he knew he would have trouble with, he's looking at you steep mountains.

"Thanks... I guess," He grumbled, then took a closer look at the egg, having no clue what the hell is in it, but if it wasn't a Dark-Type then he was just going to give it to Kyoka, or maybe Irina if it was Psychic. Picky he might be, but he wasn't cruel enough as to just leave whatever's in this egg to nature's call, it was going to die in just a few short hours, it would even be a miracle if it lasted a day since it has nothing protecting it.

And Wild Pokemon mostly thinks of survival, so this would be seen as food.

Or shelter.

 _"I shall await you in the Mount of Destruction, Raze..."_

* * *

"Oh, he's waking up." Raze groaned, nursing his head and cursing the sun with all his mind since it was shining directly into his still sensitive eyes, who's bright idea was it too put someone sleeping directly under the sun anyway? The teen grumbled and turned, scooting closer to the soft, fleshy, warm pillow... that he didn't have before.

Amber orbs widened immensely as he stared into fine lilac silk, slowly moving his eyes downward he could see a hint of creamy skin and felt the soothing touch of slim fingers combing the black jungle he called hair. It would've been one heck of a surreal for the black haired teen if not for the white hair tickling his nose, if there was one thing he hated more than Irina wasting all of their supplies, it was sneezing.

Made his throat hurt like hell, also woke up every person in a twenty meter radius if he wasn't careful.

So doing what was natural, he pulled his head back and braced himself to hit the cold, slightly moist, soil. Though, the reality of what happened was the farthest of what he expected, it wasn't even in the very small list of what he expected to land on, the second one being Poochyena, third was crushing Natu and the fourth was one Banette catching him with its usual stoic expression.

"Oh? So you like mine more than her's, slightly pleasing to know that a male appreciates my body, but since it is you, it is only creepy." His eye twitched and just forced his head back into the lilac skirt of Irina, not even bothering of moving since he still felt tired and his chest felt really heavy for some reason. Was it because of that dream? Whatever the hell it was he was surprised that his mind was even able to make it up _and_ make it feel like it was real.

Irina blushed, looking into Kyoka's amused purple orbs she lowered her head demurely and immediately rose it when she felt Raze's breath hit her waist, "Kyoka!"

The black haired woman scoffed, sending her a look, "Do not look at me, it is your own decision that made this happen. Why you wanted to involve me as well, I will never know. When Raze decides to stop pretending, tell him to assist me in packing up."

With her piece said, the wannabe ninja left the area and the two teens with their pokemon sleeping beside them, Natu was doing it because he was tired of walking all over the campsite looking for food after it woke up at the crack of dawn and Poochyena was doing it because she was lazy. Irina whimpered like a beaten dog, she wanted to try out one of those scenes in her manga where the female childhood friend puts the male childhood friend on her lap while sleeping so when he wakes up it would be hilarious. Two minutes in, she realized what she was doing and tried moving but forgot that Raze had the grip of a vice.

Guy just wouldn't let go of her skirt.

Oh, and she was just talking to herself but she and Raze have been friends since five to ten but only she remembers it since he was really forgetful, it was slightly disheartening when she came back after two long years apart from her only friend that coincidentally shares her obsession, albeit with a completely different type but it _was_ the topic they mainly bonded over. She has been trying to get hi to remember her, buuut, she looked and acted like a boy back then.

So in his memory, probably, she was a male friend obsessed with Psychic-Types.

Enough with the backstory for now, didn't want to give out too much that if the slightest chance anyone wanted to know more they wouldn't get it in one big shot that they wouldn't even remember it.

"Hey~ Raze, wake up? It's... time to go?" She tried then sighed in failure, he wouldn't budge and it looked like he went back to sleep. The ivory haired teen glanced at the egg and incubator on his chest, they found him with it after waking up not too long ago and wanted to question him where he got it and why the hell it was so big. Kyoka more than her since they considered themselves rivals after all, in her eyes that is.

Raze groaned and blearily opened his eyes, looking up for a split second before burying his face into her skirt, refusing to meet the sunlight directly just moments after waking up... maybe she shouldn't have moved him then...

"Raze, please! My legs are getting numb and you're kind of... you know... oh, this is so embarrassing," She mumbled, her face scarlet, "Raze!"

The teen groaned and pushed himself out of her lap then sat up properly, "I'm up, I'm up, sheesh woman, the lungs on you."

"Thanks..." She beamed, taking it as a compliment. "Anyway, mind helping us pack up? We're heading to Lumiose City to pack up before heading out again."

Raze yawned, "Sure, we need to train and catch something before we even think of taking on the Lumiose City Gym, hear even the First Badge Level its a tough cookie to put down without Ground-Type Pokemon."

He wasn't planning on doing that, he wasn't even planning on getting all the Eight Badges, his plan was to go around the world, getting all of the Dark-Types, then beating every single strong person he could find just for the hell of it. Yeah, that was his life purpose right now. Get strong, beat people up, and look after Irina, because by the gods she can't do anything by herself and he'll feel terrible if he just left her by herself.

So he'll stay with her until she finds a good man to fall in love with and then leave the two of them, maybe three if Kyoka decides to stay with her.

"Raze! Irina!" They heard Kyoka call from beyond the trees, "I'm done, we can leave whenever we wish!"

Raze growled, "Coming!"

He scoffed and helped his fellow teen up, then calmly took the incubator with him, already figuring out and is giving no fucks, as to why it was even here. Raising it wouldn't be much of a problem since he used to help Irina and Kyoka with their projects back in the academy, the project was they would take care of one egg each and the two didn't have a single clue with what the hell they should do.

He helped them, with the one percent more knowledge he had over them, and surprise surprise, they passed... barely.

"R-Raze, hold on!" Irina blushed, her skirt was slightly rolled up and she feared it would show her panties and one of her hands were a bit occupied with his and the other was having trouble fixing it, why did she choose to wear such a short skirt? It completely against her nature, but then again her own mother made her this outfit with her own two hands and money, so she couldn't do anything but grin and bear it.

Surprisingly, some of the bullying from the boys stopped, but that meant Raze wouldn't have to butt in and save her and that was usually how their conversations started. She feared that if it lasted too long he would eventually forgot she even existed and if the bullying starts again, he wouldn't be around to help her. Or worse, when they graduate and finally receive the necessary license to leave town.

Thankfully that didn't happen and he was the same as usual, she even earned the position as one of the people paired up with him for a year before their allowed to roam freely for safety reasons. The Pokemon League was really adamant on that rule for some reason, Kyoka was usually the person to turn if they wanted asnwers about it, but she was clueless as well.

Raze placed the incubator on his now empty bag, before it was filled with information on where to get Dark-Types and supplies to survive but since he took them out just before those bandits arrived, he lost them. It was just the right size for it and his spare Pokeballs were hanging from his belt hostler and his pocket knife was secure around his leg.

Yeah he had a knife, was it a problem? Well, he isn't arrested yet...

Kyoka looked up from her own bag, sighing dejectedly from the loss of several of her special Pokeballs. "Where did you get that egg?"

"Don't know," He briefly answered.

He really didn't know, nor did he care.

"By the way, if what's in this egg isn't a Dark-Type then its all yours," He blankly said as he closed the zippers.

The wannabe ninja raised a brow, "Oh? Most trainers usually keeps these things all for themselves... then again, this is you we are talking about. If you didn't say that, then I would've suspected you for an impostor."

"Yeah," He rolled his eyes, "I can feel the trust from here."

Poochyena whined, its trainer petted its head, "I know, I'm hungry too, but we need to endure... something I know you're not good at, but... endure!"

He left it at that, really not having anything to console the starved canine, he was starving too and she didn't see him complaining, his stomach though was another thing entirely. It just wouldn't shut up.

"Uhm, ah, oh, how do I say this..." Irina mumbled from her spot, far, far away from them. She held on face that made them think she was thinking something up but they didn't really expect much, as obsessed with Psychic-Types as she was, she wasn't really all that smart. "Poochyena! I found some Oran Berries you can eat."

The Bite Pokemon's eyes brightened immensely, not even asking its trainer for permission she bolted for the ivory haired girl and practically dove into her lap where an plate full of small blue berries once laid, until it was consumed by the starving pup. The other two already ate, so Poochyena didn't even think about sharing some with them.

Being the Pokemon of Raze unfortunately made it so his luck became our luck as well, so when she and the other two played a game to decide who gets to eat she was the one to lose, but then again the fights he gets into were frequent so that was a bonus in her books. The pup completely ignored the seemingly blank faced bird, ignorant or just didn't care enough about it to even give it a moment of its attention.

"Uhm, Poochyena?" The pup looked up, its maw covered in blue juice, "Remember to share, its not nice to take everything all for yourself."

The Dark-Type pondered on this, and while she was pondering, the other two quickly snatched the remaining berries from the plate and soon another argument between the three took place. This time, Banette was involved so the two girls turned to Raze, who's body was durable enough to take on three irate pokemon attacks... hopefully, it happened before so they were about twenty five percent sure he would come out just fine.

"Hell no," He crossed his arms, then madly shook his head, "I ain't putting myself into danger that you're pokemon got themselves into."

Irina pouted, her bangs falling over her lilac eyes slightly and made her look a tad bit more innocent, "Please? For me?"

"No means no, Irina!" He growled, taking Poochyena in his arms and walking away with his hands shoved into his pockets, unintentionally diffusing the fight and only suffered on bite on the arm from his own Pokemon.

* * *

Lumoise City, also known as the heart of the Kalos region, located on the north-central part of the region. Tourism is a major industry of the city due to its famous landmarks, such as the Prism Tower which serves as the city's symbol, and the Lumiose Museum. A wide variety of shops, cafes, and restaurants are spread throughout the entire city and are popular with both tourists and locals alike.

"Let's go people, no time to sight seeing!" Raze growled as he pulled the excited girl, his fellow black haired teen walking calmly beside him and looking around for the building she was supposed to go into. The Professor himself sent her a message via mail that she was one of the three chosen among the thousands among thousands of students in different academies, she heard he himself looked into their personal profiles, their actions and ability to fight in order to choose. He, of course, narrowed the range of selections since it was very time consuming to look into every single one of their files.

Speaking of the Professor, there was his lab.

Which had its door slammed open by the irate Raze while pulling the embarrassed Irina inside, away from the admirers her garb brought her, she of course got her own set of admirers but she took each and every single one of them and gave them the coldest of cold shoulders. She was used to being admired since she was well above average in looks back home and in the whole region, she didn't know how she fared with the whole world though.

"...The hell's this for?!" Raze growled as he blocked the offending arm with his, holding Irina protectively and ready to throw her out of the building at a moment's notice. He was used to getting hurt, she wasn't and he wasn't going to let that change anytime soon.

His eyes went up to the arm's owner, a dazzling red-haired beauty with piecing blue eyes, she was wearing a simple hakama with a grey bottom. "...Who are you?"

"That's my line!" He threw a punch, which was narrowly avoided and quickly turned to give her another, finding that one dodged as well with her directly on the bottom of his fist he smirked. The girl's eyes widened when she realized her mistake and braced herself for the pain, this guy looked like he didn't give two shits if he fights a man or a woman, they were all equal to him... equal as prey that is.

Suddenly, with his fist mere inches from meeting her face, the door swung open and Raze soon found himself being pressed against the white walls. He let out a mouthful of blood from the impact alone, his glared at his attacker, Garchomp... Shit.

He looked up and saw the disapproving eyes of the Professor, Raze frowned.

"Raze, I thought you learned you lesson already..." Professor Sycamore shook his head, not even looking at him in the eye and motioned for Garchomp to release his hold on him.

Irina nervously stood in front of the door, there were one more person other than the Professor and the girl that attacked Raze, "Uhm, uhm, Professor?"

The previously frowning man smiled at her, while he tried changing Raze's behavior for the past few years he only managed to make him hold back, that was saying something since back then the teen didn't even listen to a word he said. It was such a shame too, he was one of the students who will surely be seen in the history books for someone with the highest aptitude with the latest project _every_ single Professor was putting everything they had into making it successful, even the previously thought deceased Professor Oak.

So far progress was slim due to having almost no test subject they could experiment on, and the need for secrecy since this project could most likely free them of these dangerous times.

"Ah, Irina, how are you?" The man kindly smiled at seeing his, favorite students among the one he taught himself in the class consisting of students handpicked by yours truly, though she wasn't the highest scoring student, she was the kindest... also the most bullied. Sycamore had to give credit for where its due, Raze took those punishments like a sponge to water and only grew stronger from them considering none of those were even originally meant for him.

The students avoided him like a plague due to the aura he unconsciously generated, even the gym leader in Shalour City's Lucario was surprised by it, they told him it was like something dark was wrapping itself around him and it was affecting those around him. It said the same thing with Irina and Kyoka but theirs weren't nearly as dark, or dark at all.

Either way, it frightened it.

The ivory haired teen nodded, "Ah, I'm good... but, Raze wasn't the one that, uhm, started this fight... this time."

The Professor glanced at the slightly cracked door, then to the red haired girl not meeting his gaze, "Licht... what did you do?"

Licht lowered her head, her twin tails falling beside her head as she looked through a stray strand, giving him the famed puppy dog eyes. She knew it wouldn't work, but she had to try... she wouldn't get punished just because of her instincts demanding her to attack the teen who slammed the door open and was dragging in an ivory haired girl in his arms.

"..." The Professor sighed, nursing the head ache he was getting, "I suppose I can excuse it this time, just remember not to fight each other the moment you see them, alright? I don't either of you getting hurt, especially you Licht."

The red-haired girl blinked, "Wait, why me specifically?!"

"Because Raze is a lot stronger than you," His eyes blanked as he remembered the times the teen got caught in a fight with some gangs in their town, so many people injured and some were even on death's doorsteps, the only reason they arrived was because Raze called the ambulance and leaving, despite he was probably even more injured.

It was a miracle he was even alive.

"...I can't accept that!" She was born in Shalour City and her clan specialized in fighting types, so her being weaker than some no name was an insult to her pride and her pride as a member of her family. It was a sacred rule that every single one of their family is physically strong as well as mentally to face the challenges ahead of them and will gain one of their family's inbred Fighting-Types as a reward if they passed. She hadn't yet because she was forced to leave in order to gain some experience in the world as a Trainer before coming back to her clan.

So with that thought in mind she turned to the black haired teen and growled in challenge, the amber eyed teen just smirked and readied his fist. This girl wasn't your average slightly stronger than most girl, she looked like she fought with a style, quite unlike him since he fought purely on instinct... not a very advisable fighting style, but he was still alive so it works.

"Garchomp!" Sycamore ordered, "Stop them from fighting!"

The Land Shark stood between them, silently challenging them to try. The two teens took a step back, not really willing to fight against a pokemon, they were confident in their skills as a fighter with another human but against a pokemon? That was something else entirely, they'll leave that fight to their pokemon. The mysterious creature's biology and natural combat skills and survival instinct was a bit too much for regular humans like them.

...Okay, humans stuck in unnaturally physically fit and durable body, but still regular humans if you don't look too deep into that.

"...Fine! I won't fight," Raze pouted and sat down beside the nervous grey haired teen, "...The hell are you?"

The male held up his hands, making the universal sign of 'I come in peace, I do not mean harm' "Ah, I'm... Ryu?"

"...Is that a question or an answer?" Raze asked, petting Poochyena as it slept in his lap. It was frightened by Garchomp earlier and has been shaking in fear ever since, its trainer's rare gentle hands were very calming for the usually cowardly Dark-Type, it treasures every single moment when he does this.

"It's an answer!" Ryu cried out, his eyes looking all over the room for any spots he could dive into.

Kyoka bonked him in the head, glaring at him in the corner of her eyes, "Don't frighten someone you just met, I know you don't have the face of an angel but must you make everyone cry?"

Raze nursed the bump on his head, grumbling about the unfairness in the world as Irina nursed the bruise, she was good at medicine which was good since the Pokemon Centers require money to heal their pokemon now, thankfully it was the same price no matter how damaged they are. Don't ask him where the money goes to, it should be more than obvious despite Kalos having the least amount of Evil Syndicate influence running through they're city and laws.

"Just get that damn gift and let's go already..." He pointed to the Professor leaning beside a glass door, the Professor in question shook his head in amusement and motioned for the three, Kyoka, Ryu and Licht, to follow him. Soon, only him, Banette, Poochyena, Natu and Irina were left in the room, with the ivory haired teen nursing his head wound.

* * *

"...That went a lot longer than I thought..." Raze muttered as he walked slightly behind the happy trio, it seemed like they were chosen by Professor Oak and were each given three random Starter Pokemon from every major regions, though they hadn't told him what the hell they got.

Not that he cared much... unless it was a Greninja then he would literally cry his heart out just to get an egg because Froakie's were so god dammed rare in the wild.

...And nothing else... except the red haired girl literally shoved a piece of paper in his pocket then gave him one strong punch in the solar plexus.


	3. Lost and Stone

**Disclaimer: I do not own P** **okemon**

 **I only own** **Raze, Kyoka, Irina, Ryu and** **Licht...**

 ** _(Corvus Corax)_**

"Poochyena, don't let it grab onto that furry ass of yours!" Raze shouted at the top of his lungs while the pup avoids the green serpentine-like leafy-like something bipedal pokemon, otherwise known as Snivy. It was kind of annoying, specially with that cocky smirk of its as it whipped its vines on the field viciously, they landed a couple of hits before it got agitated and ignored most of Kyoka's commands.

Speaking of which, the girl frowned and decided to try one more time, "Snivy, use Leech Seed."

The Grass-Type snorted and shot out glowing seeds from its mouth, each of them being very narrowly dodged by the black canine... well at least it listened.

Poochyena panted after the onslaught of seeds... that sounded way more pathetic than he thought it would've been but since that describes this situation perfectly he would stick with it... ow, his pride.

"Match!" Irina shouted, ending the battle early with an ear-piercing whistle that always sent Raze and his pokemon to their knees, which basically gave the Snivy enough time to land another Vine Whip on it, ending the match with an unfair knockout rather than the set time limit.

"Hey, Kyoka!" He growled, picking up the unconscious Pup and glared at the ashamed black haired woman, "Snivy's not listening to you is he?"

"Wasn't it clear?" The woman lowered her head, "No, I am afraid not... the Professor did mention that some of the starters would be a bit rebellious, but for it to be this... this... I am sorry, but I'm afraid that I will now be able to train with you until she listens to me..."

Raze nodded, taking Poochyena in his arms he sat near the silent Banette and asked it to go fetch some potions in the tent, it was the least it could do since he was taken out of Kyoka's party for being too powerful, in his eyes that was unfair since it wasn't his fault that he was too strong for their level. If you want a pokemon like that then just look at Poochyena, she's strong for her age and level of experience with unflinching loyalty to boot.

All in all, she was the best starter he could ever ask for, screw whatever starter he traded. He doesn't care that it was able to Mega Evolve, he would just train his pokemon harder so they would surpass even that. Shouldn't be too tough, his training methods were insane but they sure as hell work.

Might want to hold off on that on newcomers... didn't want to kill them on accident now do we.

"Is she all right?" Irina skipped beside him, and just like that, he was brought out of his inter musing and looked behind him seeing Kyoka trying to convince Snivy to listen to her. As it looks now, progress was slow, but at least she listens to her inside battle...sometimes, so hey, small blessings maybe it'll start listening to her in a couple of weeks, or days... or months... he hoped days, Kyoka can't use Banette on other trainers or Gym Battles, which was complete bullshit. He already said this but he wanted to expand on it... so...

Who cares if it's a _little_ over her league... alright, he did... but still, it _her_ pokemon so why was she listening to some Professor. Didn't listen to him and look where it got him, on a journey with survival i stincts matching that of a wolf with two girls by his side... of course, one hates him slightly and the other was oblivious, but hey, you take what you can get.

He snorted when he realized that almost everyone of their pokemon hated being confined in their pokeballs, it wasn't a problem if they were in the wild but in the city it might attract attention, attention they didn't want. Poochyena hated it because she was stuck in suspended animation, Banette hated it because he gets bored, Natu hated it because it restricted its wings and Snivy hated it because the others hated it.

"I regret to inform... that I failed to get him to listen to me..." Kyoka dejectedly reported as she sat beside Raze, uncharacteristically pouting as she petted Banette, "The Professor said it'll take a while, but I would have never thought that it would be this difficult make her listen to me outside of battle..."

"Have you tried working the shaft?" She sent Irina a look, "What? My father said it worked with his Lickitung."

"...Alright, moving on," Kyoka uncomfortably coughed, not really sure how to continue that conversation. "Raze, got any ideas?"

He crossed his arms, "Nothing here other than fight with it a lot," _'Working the shaft... isn't it a female?'_

She sighed and shook her head, strange advises from Irina and violent advises from Raze and nothing to really help her in her situation. Maybe she should just trust Raze for once and wait until she listens to her, it worked with Banette so why wouldn't it work with Snivy? Granted the two were two completely different species, types and are in completely different leagues.

Snivy was as strong as Natu right now but then again she _was_ recently hatched so she could at least understand that, yet she was already fighting, the professor offered her a pokemon that she can use while she was still growing up. She refused, of course, saying she already had Banette and couldn't possibly ask more than he had already given them.

On a side note, she later realized that she was the only one that didn't get a pokemon that had a MEGA, was she bothered? Yes, yes she was.

"Is Poochyena alright?" She asked.

He frowned, petting the unconscious pup, "I'm not a medic so I'm not too sure."

 _'Says the guy who basically keeps this group alive_ ,' Kyoka mused, "We might have to hurry then, can't hurt to be more catious now can we."

"...Yeah, let's head to Camphier Town then." He agreed, "Shouldn't take that long, might cause us a little more than usual but that's life..."

He fingered the piece of paper Licht shoved in his hands back in Lumiose City, it was still unread by him and the others so he didn't know what the hell she gave him... and now since it was the topic, might as well open it and read...

"Let's see here..." Raze muttered, "Meh, Irina! Come here! Can't read! Writing... too fancy!"

"Coming!" Irina stood beside him saluting while walking sideways, he waited until she was smacked upside the head by a branch before handing her the paper. She pouted at him being mean, "Jerk..."

"Bastard," He corrected, "I'm a bastard, not a jerk..."

"They're practically the same thing..." She grumbled, "Anyway it read, 'Meet me at the skate ring in two days, we'll settle on who's stronger between the two of us... in a Pokemon Battle,' so you going? Poochyena's in a really bad shape..."

"No," He shrugged, tossing the piece of paper over his shoulder. While he wasn't one to usually reject a invitation, one must also think of the consequences pne will face afterwards, in other words, bandits. He and Licht might be able to handle themselves but Kyoka and Irina can't, Irina in particular couldn't even swat a fly... literally.

Plus... it was funny for him, making her wait on a person that would never come... hilarious he says.

"Raze," Kyoka looked at him in the corner of her eyes, she was frowning, "You're cackling again..."

"Thought I got rid of that habit," He mumbled, a light blush on his face. "Anyway, Camphier Town was this way right?"

The black haired woman brought out a map, she frowned... "Isn't it called Reihpmac Nwot?"

"...Rah!" She got them lost, again! Why did he decide leaving her with the map was a good idea?... Oh right, Irina would've lost it and he would've forgotten they even had it... dammit. Why was the only person that was responsible completely clueless of her directions...

He punched the tree in anger and winced when something fell on his head, "Dammit!" Rubbing his head he leaned down and picked up the strange stone, it was red in color and was... in a strange form... the hell was this? "Irina! Come!"

"Coming!" She leaned over his head and petted the bump on his head, even going as far as to kiss it, his eye twitched. Irina giggled and leaned over his shoulder, "...What's that?

"That's what I asked you here for," He sighed, she was supposed to be the smartest one in the group too..." Kyoka, do you know this thing?"

The girl leaned closer, "Hm, I believe this is a Mega Stone, the Houndoomite... oh my, what is this doing here?"

Irina narrowed her eyes and crouched bwside him, digging something, her brow rose when she pulled out orange glasses. "Wha?"

"...I'm keeping it," He didn't know the original owner, but they were alive, that he knew. And as for the reason why he wanted it? Simple, he Houndoomite sounded a _lot_ like Houndoom, a Dark-Type, and he, an aspiring Dark-Type specialist, _needs_ it... or more like wants it.

"No, this has suspicious written all over it," Raze glared dagger at Kyoka, was she going to make him give it up? like she did with that Absol?! Like hell he'll listen to her know, she got them lost, thus, she owed _them_ mot the other way around. Her status as leader in this group be dammed, this was _not_ going to be something he'll just let slide, come on! It was a _Mega Stone_ for Arceus sake, who wouldn't want that?!

So his response was a mature, "I don't wanna!"

Her eye twitched, "Raze... let... it... go..."

He shook his head, "I... don't... wanna..."

"Why... are... we... talking... like... this...?" Irina barged in, "Oooh... is... this... a... new... game...?!"

They both shut her up with a glare, Snivy was snickering until it noticed a berry... well, you can't be _too_ full at least and besides, lunch was five minutes ago. The Grass-Type Pokemon walked over to the berry and bit into it, shivering at the sweet taste it compared it to that white haired human's cooking... nah, the human wins hands down.

"Gotcha!" The trio's head snapped when they heard a branch snap, Banette frowned and growled at the direction of where it sounded, and our some bushes came... some teens around their age that were trying _way_ too hard to be a main character.

Blue hair? Red hair hat looked like it came out of bed? Let's not forget the lost ridiculous one, the rainbow hair... well at least he had the balls to try that, not even Irina was naive enough to think she would look good in that.

Moving away from their hair for a second, their eyes went to the struggling Snivy. Raze and Kyoka's eye twitched.

"We got you're Pokemon!" The rainbow haired one laughed, alright forget being the main protagonist, try main antagonist instead, "Alright! First catch!"

"...Mind letting Snivy go?" Kyoka calmly asked, she crossed her arms over her generous bosom which drew stares from every male around... sadly, that included him, dammed hormones.

"...Wha?-Oh, no!" The red haired one shouted, bringing out a pokeball he let out a... exhausted and beaten looking Espeon... Kyoka and Irina's eye glowed red, Raze not caring, they could deal with, but this man was clearly abusing his pokemon! That was simply unacceptable.

So Kyoka acted quickly and punched him on the jaw, quickly turning on her heel she elbowed the blue haired one in the jaw also . The rainbow haired one growled, he raised up a machete and swung.

Only to find that he couldn't, he looked back and saw that man holding unto his arm effortlessly and smiled menacingly. Raze lifted him and spun, then launched the man off a cliff... and then he realized his mistake.

"Ah! The loot!" He kneeled by the edge and sighed, there goes that loot. At least there was stil- nevermind Kyoka already tossed them down the cliff and into the river, will they die? Probably, but they were bandits to begin with, no one really cares about bandits. Not even the league, and besides, they weren't really all that strong. Or were one of those redeemable types that the League was so crazy about, it was stupid, utterly idiotic he says.

He turned and swestdropped, Irina was tending to the wounded Espeon as the pokemon retaliated by biting her, the girl endured, her concern and obsession pulling her through the pain the pokemon her obsession was directed to was causing her. Raze sighed, at least they got something good out of i- wait, why wasn't Kyoka reprimanding her?! They technically stole this Espeon from its trainer, albeit it was an abusive one, but a trainer was a trainer and you can't just steal it... unless there no one to see it. His attempt on the Absol was like that, after he stole it he would kill its original owner.

That was just how these things worked now.

As per usual, there were some cases that they _spared_ them after stealing from them, but as they were stolen in the middle of nowhere the trainers were left to rot in this barren lands. No one to help them, and no pokemon to protect them, it was just them and nature, facing each other in a struggle to determine if the trainer lives... or dies trying.

"Don't be afraid..." Irina soothingly whispered, gently applying medicine on the Psychic-Type... she was shocked to find that she wasn't being slapped around silly. The fact that it was weakened aside, if pokemon thought their lives were in danger, no matter their condition, they would dfight to their last breath. "See? There's nothing to be scared about..."

The lilac furred pokemon purred, leaning against the ivory haired girl's hand it smiled beautifully and despite its former injuries, whatever she used, it was effective as hell. He might even have to ask for some of it because if it can do this much in such a short time, Poohyena would be cured in no time flat... wait, why didn't she bring this shit out earlier?! _He_ was supposed to be the forgetful one dammit!

"...Another Party Member? Well aren't we lucky," Kyoka mused, smiling slightly as the girl's eye shone in happiness, much like how Raze's would with Dark-Types. Aaand the it bit her, Irina recoiled back in shock as the now fully healed pokemon glared hissed at her, the sole male on their group laughed in amusement.

Did they really think an abused pokemon would accept another human so soon? Sure they unintentionally saved it and all but still, something like _that_ , was not going to be easy to forget... or even forget at all. Raze's inner monologue was cut when he was tackled over the edge by the Psychic-Type, it even managed to make it so it wouldn't be taken with him.

...Clever girl.

"Ahh!" Raze shouted as he fell, his eye twitched before he brought himself back to his senses and took out his knife, then stabbed the cliff face. Fortunately, it was enough to stop him... unfortunately, he was still had _long_ way down to the river... that bitch. Both the girls and that Espeon, they didn't even cry out in worry... then again he wouldn't too so... yeah, probably deserved this...

"Raze!" His eye twitched, pretty late reaction there Irina... _really_ late reaction.

He grunted and grabbed hold on the ledge then stabbed the wall with his knife again, and people said this thing'll bring him only trouble, showed them! Now he only had to punch that woman Iris in the face and he'll be happy in life, Raze grunted again in effort and came fat to face with the yellow beak and red eyes of... a... _Murkrow_... **_DARK-TYPE!_**

...Then it pecked him, due to his glee his grip loosened so... he fell. His knife was still in his hand so at least that was a good thing. He looked down and saw that he still had about a few more seconds until he meets with the water surface, he positioned himself so he would dive in like those divers he saw with Irina a while back, and landed gracefully in the water.

Raze quickly rose and frowned, swimming until he touched the ground he realized the fall really wasn't all that far, about several hundred feet yeah, but that'll probably only give you a broken leg or two. Not enough to kill you... so why was he poking the red haired guy's dead body, he was cold already so he must've most like drowned. Sighing, he looked around and found some step leading to where they were at, hopefully Kyoka gained enough brains to realize that taking this Espeon was a _bad_ idea, he totally wasn't angry that he lowered his guard and let it tackle him... he was a calm as the sea... oh who was he kidding he was fucking livid.

More livid when he realize he couldn't catch thst Murkrow yet, oh how it almost brought him to tears... but he was a man and men don't cry. They do, however, cry out in anger whenever they feel like it most of the time.

About halfway up he stairs he saw Irina running down it with a worried look on her face and an fast, small, green bird flying just over her shoulder. Natu chirped in advance and circled around his head, how surprised was he when the ivory haired girl tackled him as well... not a good decision on her part, that half way point they both made? Well his part was now gone. The only thing left to show he even made it were some of his blood and water as he slid down with the girl on his chest... well at least she wasn't hurt.

Until he slammed his fist on her head.

"Idiot!" He roared, "What were you thinking! If I wasn't abnormally durable we both could've gotten really hurt! You more so!"

"I-I'm sorry, but when I saw Espeon send you off the cliff-" His eye twitched, "I couldn't think properly! I didn't want to lose you so soon!"

 _'Knew she was planning on losing me,'_ Raze sighed and petted her head, "You should know that I'm not that easy to kill," His eye blanked, "Remember the time you pushed me off a cliff? Kind of reminding me with this situation."

She blushed, "T-That was an accident and you know it!"

"And so did the whole class," Kyoka sighed, taking out a piece of cloh she threw it on his head, "Wipe that blood on your face, its disgusting."

"...Pussy," He nodded to the lilac furred feline, who hissed at him and huffed, sticking close to Irina now... oh now it recognized them as allies? That pussy! Why she... he had half the mind to eat her right now... or was it a Tom? He really wasn't too sure on that one to be honest.

"Raze!" Irina pouted, "Don't call my new partner with such a i-indicent name!"

"Indicent?"... Oh, "I meant Pussy in 'Pussy Cat' what did you think I meant?"

Irina blinked, turning to Kyoka she nodded in agreement with him, rare as that may be she was not ashamed to agree with him on some things, "O-Oh, I thought you meant... nevermind! Let's just go!"

Raze didn't know if she did it on purpose, or on accident... but either way... his balls hurt.

He inhaled deeply, and exhaled... inhale... exhale... the screamed, **_"Son of a bitch!"_**

His head was bonked, but he was more concerned if, and that was a pretty fucking big if by the way, if he was ever to marry and want to have kids... will he? His boys might need to be examined by a doctor now...

Hopefully it was a female one, gods above knows he didn't want a grown ass man looking at his stuff... gross. It was bad enough he had some experience with this with Irina when she was getting her monthly check-ups, girl just wouldn't go if he didn't, it was a good thing he was forced to go by the principal or else he'll never would've helped her. The bullies were one thing but hospitals? That was a pretty big motherfucking no.

"...Language," Kyoka frowned, "Anyway, let's head this way once Raze stops acting."

Acting?! His balls were just stepped on by a girl that was in a hurry so he was showing the perfect amount of drama thank you very much! Raze growls and shakily stood up, his knees quivering as he held his balls with one hand and supported himself against a tree with the other. He panted, growling in agitation and impatience.

He glared at the feline and it glared back, they both knew this wasn't over... well, more him that it since in completely honesty all that's stoppin it from killing him was Irina. Sadly enough, no human could ever hope to compete agaimst a pokemom, no human in history that is. The Espeon was... acting kind of odd, just a few moments agonit was all bite and hisses and now it all cuddly and cute with Irina... was it playing with them?

...Good, gave him a reasom to kill it when it decided to betray them. Saved him the trouble of making one up too.

Irina lowered her head and looked through her bangs, her eyes shining with unshed tears while her lips quivered. If it were any other man they would've probably given her a planet around this time.

Him? He just gave her another nuggie.

"Ow! Ow! Owie~!" Don't give him that look! You're almost a grown woman, act like it! He frowned and sighed, letting down the girl he reached down and petted the Poochyena, it was purring appreciatively to his hands as her tail wagged, enough for Raze to tell that she was happy, hell that was what trainers usually uses to determine what their canine pokemon wants to do. His pokemon in particular wanted attention that he would give no doubt.

 _'...I miss him doing that to me,'_ Irina wiped her tear, it came out while she was kept in a headlock by the sole male, not because she wanted him to start doing it again... honest.

Then a thought came to his mind, "Kyoka, I thought the Professor gave you three were each given three starters, where's the other two?"

"W-Well," She coughed uncomfortably, "...Their probably dead, or in the hands of someone else now, you see... the cargo they were using to conceal it and the guards were discovered, I won't go into much detail but long story short. The pokeballs were stolen, people died on both sides, and only seven pokeballs reached us."

He blinked, "So wait, doesn't it make more sense if you each got two each then?" He was proud he caught on that quickly.

In response she shook his head, "W-We... we played cards and I lost..."

"...The hell?" Seriously, the hell Professor? This was not lpse and get sent to the hospital anymore, that was a couple of years ago, now its lose and lose your life... either way, the Professor fucked up. "...Forgot you sucked at anything remotely considered gambling, thought you would've been good at those with your face."

"You," He got slapped, "Shut up."

Raze growled, "You can silence me but you can't silence the truth!"

"Guys?" They both looked back and saw Irina looking... horrified, in unison they turned back this time eyes facing forward and safe to say...

...Kyoka was kind of heavy.

 ** _(Corvus Corax)_**

 **AN: Really sorry about the long time it took me to post this, school, nuff said.**

 **Thanks for reading and hope you continue doing so, Feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Gender of Pokemon.**

 **Poochyena: Female**

 **Natu: Male**

 **Banette: Male**

 **Snivy: Female**

 **Espeon: Female**


	4. Plucked Wings

**Disclaimer: I do not own P** **okemon**

 **I only own** **Raze, Kyoka, Irina, Ryu and** **Licht...**

* * *

 **Just a quick heads up: The M rating is there for a reason, you have been warned.**

* * *

Raze felt something fall into his stomach, was it worry? Why wouldn't he be, this thing could very well kill every single one of them. Was it excitement? Why wouldn't he be, this was the very thing he used to yearn for, something to spice up the boring life that he used to live. Was it fear?... Nevermind, that last one was just hilarious.

Irina and Kyoka weren't as quick to dive into a Bandit battle as he... now that he thought about it, he was probably the only non-bandit person to do that.

The City of Fairies, the city where the gym specialized in Fairy-Types and the Gym Leader that was said to be a vital member. There wasn't... no, as far as he knew, this was the only Fairy-Type Gym in the whole world. Thus, this was their best line of defense against the fearsome Dragon-Types, even he would hesitate against such beasts... in their second to final form at least, in their first form they were just little creatures vulnerable to all things.

Like the Mirage Pokemon Dratini who lives mostly on the shores, not really suffering under the threat of land pokemon feasting on it but aquatic? Those were another story entirely. Another example was the blind Deino, it was a Dark-Type and one of the ones capable of matching the legendary Brandon's pokemon when properly trained... though the amount of skill, time and effort one must go through to prevent it from hurting itself was... stupidly large.

Wait, why was he thinking about the disadvantages of the first form of those? This was almost the worst time to be doing so. Back to the City of Fairies, it currently had smoke coming out of it, even from a few kilometers away they could hear the screams of agony and pain followed by the sounds of battle and the cackling of flames. As an aspiring Dark-Type specialist... he needed to get used to these things, but for now... he was free to show his concern.

"Shit..." Raze frowned, "Poochyena, with me. Irina you stick with Kyoka and the others, there's safety in numbers. Follow me from behind."

"W-Wait! What about you?!" Irina asked, holding Natu in her hands, the avian felt it best if it stuck close to her. Raze agreed wholeheartedly, and so did Kyoka.

"I'm going to look for survivors and help where I can." He frowned, "Tsk, we've been found."

Several shadows, several balls of light and several pokemon of varying sizes and strength. This was bad. This was very bad... well nice of you to join us in the land of the conscious, Kyoka, now how about you take your Banette and Snivy and stand your ground. They had company.

"Come out!" He demanded, Poochyena bared her fangs, at ready to protect her trainer as she was supposed to. Her species might be cowardly in nature, but if the cost of being a coward the loss of her trainer's life... those that dared harm them will have to do so over her **_dead body!_**

"Heh, impressive," The mask of an brown feathered owl, "...Witnesses were to be eliminated, correct?"

The one beside it, his mask was a white feathered owl, chuckled, "Yes, I shall handle the white haired girl, be careful. That guy and the other girl looks dangerous."

"...What?" Irina blinked, "Wait, are you saying I'm not important to even be wary of?!"

"...You have a Natu and an injured Espeon who hasn't even been caught in a pokeball and is... somewhere," Raze muttered, "I see why they see you as the weakest link. Makes sense... still, be ready to fight."

The man with an brown owl mask chuckled, "Let's have some fun, Mesmerize them, Noctowl!"

...Crap, a fully evolved, this'll be much harder than he first thought. "Poochyena, rip 'em to shreds!"

She entered with a howl, her fur standing on its ends to make her look more threatening and bigger. She pawed the ground, her crimson eyes snapping in every direction. The Owl Pokemon merely stared at her... looking through her soul... sending chills up her spine.

"Blow it away with Gust!" Brown commanded.

Noctowl took to the skies and flapped its wings, generating enough force to send air waves that was enough to rip off small saplings, Poochyena took a stand with her claws pinning her to the ground. Once it got tired, she acted. Running across the field she got close to the it, making sure to keep her advantage of small size. She howled on instinct and felt her strength rise.

"Bite on it's wing! Keep it from being airborne!" The Noctowl's eyes widened at the foe's Trainer's commands.

The pup was less than glad to have feathers in her jaws but as she endured biting into the flesh of a artificial bone given to her by Raze, which was harder than one would think, it was just so hard! Thankfully, once she got better at using Bite it got exponentially easier. So biting into the limbs of the owl was easy for the pup, hanging on though... was another thing entirely.

"Steel Wing!" Poochyena's eyes widened and tried to let go quickly, unfortunately she couldn't and as a result got her fangs stuck into the now steel coated wings. "That's it now take it as high as you can!"

Raze frowned, Poochyena's greatest weapon was unavailable and she didn't really have the greatest position to use her claws, he frowned... it wasn't in the slightest bit perfected or practiced but... it should work if they were lucky, something that shouldn't be said as a Dark-Type user, "Poochyena! Th-"

"Natu help Poochyena with a Peck!" Irina suddenly shouted, "Come on! You can fly faster than that!"

The green spherical bird's beak glowed white and shone brightly, it narrowed its eyes as it honed onto the much larger and significantly stronger and much more experienced Avian. The pup hanging from its wings pressed its legs against the body and began scratching, it endured, but as it was distracted by the sharp claws it was struck by Natu.

With the new addition to the field gave hem new tactics, new counters, new combos... new fail-safes... all of which he had absolutely no idea of what the hell they were! He only studied solo battles, not double or triple!... Arseus, now he was regretting not taking those, it would've been really useful right about now... on the other hand, Irina ran from her position and beside him. Espeon was... somewhere, he spotted a speck of lilac fur behind some tress. Was it hiding?

"Mind if I cut in?" Irina cheekily grinned, then pouted when she only got a confused look, "Did I do it wrong?"

"...Kind of, you should've said that _before_ you attacked," Raze absentmindedly answered, then look to the side with a grumble, "...Thanks,"

Irina grinned brightly, "No prob! What're friends for? Let"s beat this chicken to the ground and move on to Laverre City!"

"...If there is a Laverre City left," He didn't like the look of those smoke... but, it was in good hands, it should last longer. The Gym Leaders has taken it upon themselves to start training again, or so the news said, really they only learned this with the chatterbox of a teacher they used to have, who was for some reason fired from the school.

"Two on one? And here I thought we were the bandits," Brown chuckled, "Well I suppose I can even the odds a bits, White, if you can."

His comrade, the one with the white feathered owl, scowled, "This woman's tougher than I thought, don't stop with the Gust Noctowl!"

They both had the same pokemon, speaking of Noctowls, the one that took Poochyena just touched down... Raze's eyes widened and he lunged just a his pokemon fell, he grunted in pain as he suffered from the impact and the landing... who the hell put that rock there?! That was going to be a nuisan- asset... it was going to be a great asset... the pup looked at him with wide eyes as he began chuckling madly, she wondered if her trainer just snapped.

Or maybe he got an idea... either way, she doesn't like that look of his.

"What's so funny?" Irina asked, Natu landed in front of her, his eyes boring an hole into Noctowl, both were in a staring contest to of some sort and neither had any intent on losing, then something she should've expected but got shocked anyways, "Raze?!"

The teen lifted the sharp slab of rock over his head, Brown gulped and took a step back when his eyes landed on him. He couldn't possibly be- The damned kid did! He threw the rock at him! That was damn cheap!... Then again, this wasn't an official battle so anything goes. Add that to the fact that this was going to probably be considered a Bandit Fight both of them knew they both had he chance to die at any moments with just a single mistake.

This kid had problems...

"Now! Poochyena sink in your fangs!" Noctowl cried in pain as its wings were bitten yet again, it panicked and began flapping them to possibly get rid of the black pup. Irina nodded to her pokemon and sent and order as well.

"Peck it till it falls!" Natu nodded and flew quickly, dodging the times when he and Poochyena nearly collided, and littering its body with small holes that leaks blood. Noctowl cried in pain as it couldn't feel it's left wing anymore, whether it was by mercy or pity it didn't know but the Poochyena let go of its wing... only to bite on the other one.

Brown looked at his pokemon in panic, then he realized it was in a similar situation as him, what the hell was this kid's problem?! Only their pokemon was supposed to fight and his advantage of final evolution should've secure him this fight, but as they were currently showing, these kids were... doing surprising ly good, then again he hadn't had the chance to bark orders so, they were getting on his nerves. "ENOUGH! Noctowl slam that tree into that mutt with Psychic!"

The Owl Pokemon's eyes glowed, Raze cursed. This was what he was fighting dirty for, if they used it directly on Poochyena then it would have no effect, use it elsewhere and use that to attack with was another story entirely. As they are nowhere had no doubt that they would lose, their best hope of winning was that two of them gang up on one while the other distracted the other until they dealt with him.

Morals on a Bandit Fight were thrown to the winds, his only focus was survival and if he had to fight dirty to protect himself, his pokemon and his friends... then call him a piece of shit, because he'll fight dirty anytime anywhere!

Kyoka was doing a fine job at that, her advantage of Banette being able to fight without her orders were a blessing, Snivy was refusing to listen at her as per usual so she only had to worry about that and only glanced at them when she thought she had a chance.

"Poochyena move your ass!" Raze shouted, worried as the tree it managed to pluck out had very pointy branches... then the whole tree fell and only the sharp branches remained afloat, slowly the bark was removed and then laid throughout the battlefield... Noctowl's glowing eyes were... menacing to sat the least, "That's it! Up up down down left right left right aaaand backflip!"

Poochyena growled in excitement, this was the hardest battle she had fought yet... Natu touched down beside her, his eyes stoic and calm as always but it also had the flame of desire to win. She frowned, calm as they seem to be but they and their trainers knew that they were nearing their limits... Raze had already notices this and growls in frustration.

"Poochyena, are you alright?" Showing concern, such a rare occurrence... the pup didn't want to disappoint him so she nodded despite her body saying the complete opposite, she winced when a shard managed to lodge itself in her leg. "Pull it out!"

"Natu help her!" Irina cried, doing the same with Raze as the Noctowl returned the favor he did to its trainer and struck him in his place. She took her eyes off the man in favor of focusing on Raze's injuries, she was very relieved that he was going to be just fine... on a side note she really should beat the info that putting himself head first into Pokemon Battles would make him lose his life at some point. The teachers back home tried all they can but as Raze saw them as acquaintances to further his knowledge and abilities, he only listens to them when it was their turn to teach and even then he did so rarely.

Really, he only listened to Gym Leaders when they had the chance to meet while they were in campus, and even then meeting them was near impossible. There were just too many students in for the chance to see him in person. The crowd was too thick and he wasn't really even that curious, there were no Dark-type Gym Leaders to take interest in after all... now that he thought about it, when the Gym Leaders spoke to him he ignored them, mostly because almost _every_ time they approach him he spots Irina with bullies.

...Then he doesn't listen to his teachers... yeah, he was a bad kid.

It was a miracle he even passed.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off your opponent," Brown muttered, Irina turned on her heel and gasped. The point of a blade right between her eyes, ready to end her life any moment this man so chooses. At this moment she knew... one wrong move and she'll have a hole in her head... not really the way she wanted to go.

"You should take your own damn advice!" Raze shouted, parrying the blade with his own, Brown merely grunted and jumped back. "Irina move!"

"R-Right!" He saved her again... just when she thought she was getting stronger...

"Nice knife," Brown smirked, going back to where he once stood with Raze keeping an eye on both him and Noctowl... so far, the two on one tactic was working wonders. Noctowl looked ready to collapse any second with the repeated Bites and Pecks on its body, it was only three minutes later it fell. Its avian body bloody and beaten but it was breathing, it wings though... yeah, might have to hold off on that tactic the next time he fight a Flying-Type.

"Tsk, White!" His companion glanced at him briefly, "We're leaving!"

"...Understood." White turned to Kyoka, she was cradling the unconscious and badly beaten Snivy in her arms, Banette had his crossed. Eyes locked on both him and his pokemon in case they try something. "...You fight well, till next time."

"Wait!" They didn't, turning on their heel Brown rose an arm and moments after a large black shadow picked both him and White up. It went by so fast that neither of them saw what it was... neither did their pokemon. Raze frowned, falling on the ground he grunted and forced himself to sit. Now wasn't the time to be sitting on his ass, Laverre City could very well be in danger... strong as the Gym Leader there may be, she was only one person... and Fairy-Types lacked offense, which they make up for in defense and type resistances.

"Are you alright?" He asked the two combatants, Poochyena curled beside him, its left leg bloody and fur ruffled. Natu landed on Irina's head ans fell asleep, Espeon was... _still_ somewhere. Kyoka shook her head and showed the beaten Grass-Type, Banette looked ashamed that he had fallen in doing something as simple as this...

"Damn, here." Digging into his pocket he brought out several potions and berries, all having the effect on healing and easing their pains. "...Are any of _you_ injured?"

He was referring to them, the trainers, Irina shook her head as did Kyoka. Good, they wouldn't lie to him... the black haired woman fell to a knee and grasped her side, sweat falling down her face. Irina was at her side in a matter of seconds and looked her over, nodding in relief she said, "It's only exhaustion. You shouldn't worry so much, we had three pokemon with us."

 _'Technically four if you counted the egg,'_ Still didn't know what it held.

"Laverre City is a few hours away," Kyoka reminded, "We can still make it if we hurry, how's your leg?"

Raze frowned, "It's in pain but its bearable."

And like that, they moved on and their course was decided.

On to Laverre City it is.

Shouldn't take more than a few hours.

* * *

"Oh my," Flames, everywhere they looked there were flames, Raze quickly ran to one of the fallen building and pushed off some debris. Several minutes of digging he pulled out a body, turning it over he saw that it was a bandit. There were cuts and his face was unrecognizable since it was burned off.

"Is... is he alive?" Irina asked from behind Kyoka, the two were standing a fair distance away from any of the building and they were keeping an eye above them... probably should've done it a while longer, Poochyena barely managed to save them when a burnt pokemon flew towards them. Espeon's fur stood at its ends, eyes darting everywhere while her motion was copied by the others, Banette took a more causal approach and just floated beside Kyoka, shadow balls ready to be sent.

On the an related note, Espeon finally grew some metaphoric balls and decided to not hide. Seriously, they spent half an hour trying to find her. She was spotted by Kyoka under some tress looking frightened beyond belief.

He was the strongest of them, that meant their protection was his responsibility... this notion was shared with Raze. Speaking of the male teen, he stood up and ran towards the shouting was, Poochyena followed him with gusto. Leaving the two girls by themselves... Banette sighed, he forgot... Raze was impulsive.

"Tackle!" He shouted, drawing attention to himself and his pokemon.

Poochyena sent him a ridiculous look before facing their new opponent, growled and ran head first into the metal body of the Lairon. She ran back to raze with her eyes ridiculously exaggerated and puffy, whining all the way. He really should've thought that one through, who in their right mind would face a Steel-Type with armor and expect to come out without their head, hand- basically their whole body unharmed.

Even if it looked like it was on its last legs, evident by the nearly shattered plates on its body.

"Who?" The woman... with _huge_ eyes, gasped. She had a pink detailed kimono and was wearing high heels, Raze shook himself of inspecting her too much, he would just do that later, this wasn't the time. "A kid?!"

"Tsk! Lairon, deal with it." The man she was facing was... also wearing an owl mask, its feathers were grey though and it had the number 10 on it. "Iron Tail!"

"Jump over it!" The woman advised, "Trust me!"

"Do what she says!" She seemed more experienced than he and he really wasn't too keen on losing his pokemon on the second day of his journey, sooo yeah... this sucks...

The woman nodded and turned to the Fairy-Type variant of the evolution of Eevee, otherwise known as Sylveon, "Moonblast!"

The pokemon opened its mouth and gathered pink energy which soon formed into a sphere, with a cry it launched it at the weakened Steel-Type. As it was resistant to it, Lairon managed to stay conscious for a little while longer...

"I'll help, Poochyena, Bite!" Almost everyone sent him looks saying, 'Are you crazy?!' His pokemon more so, "Yeah, you're right. Sand-Attack."

Poochyena grinned at the more acceptable order, she was not a pokemon that can regrow teeth in just a matter of moments and she mostly relies on her jaw and speed to win battles, for now... losing it would be disastrous. Raze wasn't one to throw away pokemon, but she was worried, he was known to retract statements faster than one would rumors, yet one couldn't hurt to be more careful so losing her teeth was something she'll prevent no matter the cost.

So yeah, no attack relating the mouth with the iron clad pokemon. Rocks were acceptable, she could bite through those easy... wait, was that a shadow?

Poochyena barked in alarm, Raze grinned sadly, "Yeah, sorry girl, but as we are now... we're useless." The pup whined, why couldn't it speak human? It would've been so much easier to communicate.

The man laughed, "A kid that knows their place, how rare,"

"That is not true," The woman chided, "No one is useless,"

"Speaking technically? Yeah, but I'm talking of right now," Sylveon palmed its face, why did this fight dissolve to this mess? They weren't even fighting anymore. Raze was somehow keeping the man's attention to him and made her partner chide him whenever he said something she doesn't agree on. Wait, how did they go to the topic of sweets of all things?!

"Like I said, woman shouldn't eat too much sweets, its unhealthy," The man sighed, Sylveon blinked. "You understand, right boy?"

"Oh yeah my friend always drags me to he nearest candy store whenever she gets paid," Those were the days... wait a second... Kyoka still owed him over two grand! "Miss, do yo-"

"Boy, I used to be a model, I know how to control my urges so please don't question me." She huffed, "...Oh my, we have gotten so far off track..."

"Really? Th- Oh shit," The man was chuckling as Raze came to the conclusion, he was buying time for Lairon to recover... "...Well, I'll try to annoy him, mind being the main hitter? Type-Disadvantage or not your Sylveon's the only one among us that can even damage him, Poochyena's still too weak and I don't have any other ones in the bag."

Other than the egg that is, but one has to be more insane than insane to think of bringing out an _egg_ of all things to fight. He wasn't looking at Exeggcute at all. Or Togepi... alright, maybe a little.

The pup's eye twitched, so much for overflowing confidence in their pokemon, yet... she knew it deep within herself that that was true... ow, her pride.

The woman smiled, "That is acceptable, do not worry, Fairies might be frail as a breeze and delicate as a bloom, but they are strong. My Sylveon _will_ prevail."

"...Alright good enough for me," Raze faced the now fully healed Lairon with his slightly injured Poochyena and the even more injured Sylveon, they were at a disadvantage even if it was two on one. This woman was strong... strong enough to last all this time against this beast of a Steel-Type with a Fairy-Type, correct him if he's wrong but Fairy-Types were weak to Steel-Type attacks, correct? Meaning she must've lasted several _hours_ fighting this thing.

Damn, now he felt like he was just a Seedot in the presence of Dragonites...

Then again... weak as they may be... they _do_ know one potentially life-saving move, Leech Seed. They needed a Grass-Type, ASAP! Not only would it hinder its movements but it would also drain its life force before sending it to the user... he heard that the sole Dark-Type Grass-Type didn't know this move... too bad, it would've been such a great asset.

Alright no Grass-Type appearing, how unfortunate.

"Poochyena, blind it with Sand-Attack!" Hey, he did say annoy it. And what was more annoying than sand getting in your eyes.

The pup looked at where it saw the shadow, frowning when she couldn't see or smell it anymore she shook her head. Poochyena hardened her eyes and ran closer to the iron beast and stopped herself with a skid, the sand kicking up and entering the pokemon's eyes. It snorted and rose its arm, Poochyena widened her eyes and began running back with her tail tucked literally between her legs.

Raze gawked as his usually fearless pokemon run... oh how he wanted to say, 'Get your furry ass back out there!' But she was already scared enough, didn't need to frighten her more. Next time, he'll just throw her. So he just settled with...

"...You tried at least," He shrugged. "Your turn."

"Very well, Sylveon enthrall it with Dazzling Gleam!" Sylveon began glowing, Raze closed his eyes on intstinct as it was just that bright, "Boy, does your Poochyena know Dig?"

"Huh? No, why?" The woman sighed, shaking her head. "Oh... well this strategy's working so just keep at it! Get back out there and go for the eyes with a Tackle!"

Blinking as she was thrown back on the field, she shook her head as she registered her Trainer's words... safe to say she was sure that he was insane, either that or he was just that confident in her capabilities while flattering, could be done so in a better time.

"Pathetic, this is the Gym Leader of Laverre City? I'm disappointed," The man laughed, then grinned menacingly, "I guess I should wrap this up then, Lairon shake the mantle with Earthquake!"

It roared and rose up to its hind legs, sending a look to the approaching pup it smirked in amusement, stubborn little mutt. The slammed into the ground, sending vibrations and tremors through the ground. Poochyena gritted her teeth and stood her ground, unfortunately for her, a crack appeared beneath her and she fell... or so she thought. Slyveon had one of those tendrils of hers wrapped around her stomach and was holding her up.

Raze sent Slyveon and her trainer a look of gratitude before pulling the woman and their pokemon somewhere where they wouldn't be crushed.

"No! The people!" The woman cried.

"Tsk," Irina and Kyoka were still out there... the state of he buildings were already bad, this Earthquake would only hasten their destruction. He felt fear, Irina would no doubt rush out to look for him, paranoid as she might be she always looked out for other people... Kyoka would follow to keep her out of trouble. Well, more trouble that she already went into. Raze looked at where he left them, he hoped they were safe...

The man released a Skarmory and brought Lairon back into a pokeball, laughing as he flew off, "We got what we came for! Try not to die kid!"

"...Gym Leader?" He questioned once the quakes subsided, the city was in bad condition but he saw several people come back from the woods so it could still be rebuilt. Something like a city could always be rebuilt, but the lives on the other hands... those were irreplaceable.

He eyed the crying kids as they mourned over a nun's body, she had her lower body crushed under some debris but she was smiling... the nun must've gotten caught in the fall and couldn't escape. How sad... these kids didn't deserved any mor- no... they didn't deserve to suffer at all! This might go against what the Dark-Type stands for but he was a human... this was what the world is now... all they could do was to endure and to move on.

"Yes..." She smiled sadly, bowing as her dress was ripped slightly, thankfully it was very durable so it wasn't that damaged, "I am Valerie..."

"...Raze," He responded, "Sorry for, you know, you're Gym..."

"That is of no concern," Her large eyes hardened, "Do you know who those people were? The league would like to know this in case of future attacks, we already have our hands full enough with Team Flare ruling most of Kalos..."

"My friends and I fought some of them just a few kilometers off here, but they're long gone now. Didn't even see what took them." He laughed dryly, "...This is pissing me off..."

Valerie nodded, her hands shaking, "Violence is not beautiful..."

"Violence is needed to make things right," He gritted his teeth.

"Raze!" Raze's eyes brigthened slightly, "Where are you?!"

He stood up, looking out of the fallen building that they managed to fall in, "Irina?! Kyoka! You're both safe!"

Poochyena barked at her fellow pokemon, showing joy at they could travel once more. She jumped out of he window as did her trainer and together they ran towards the two teens and pokemon. Valerie looked out the window and gasped... her city... it was in ruins, the beautiful tree that once held so many dear memories was gone... no, it was more like it was now a shadow of its former glorious self.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Raze hugged Irina was acting uncharacteristically worried, then he snapped back to his senses, "I-It's not like I was worried or anything, the Professor would kill me if I let you die! Y-Yeah, that's it!"

"What of me?" Kyoka sounded amused.

"...I guess," Her eye twitched.

Poochyena sighed and looked at her fellow pokemon, Snivy was looking at them with an emotion she doesn't recognize, Espeon was glaring at Raze... same as usual, Banette was floating calmly and Natu was in the air flying around in circles. Her eye twitched, couldn't they have shown just a _little_ bit more concern than a slap to the back? Really, she might be a Dark-Type but she had feelings too!

"What was tha- don't give me that look Raze, I know it's an Earthquake." Irina pouted, "I meant what made it."

"It was a Lairon," Raze answered, "Don't know where it is now, its Trainer flew off on a Skarmory."

"...It was a Steel-Type Specialist," Irina 'eeped' and hid behind him as Valerie walked out of the building he just came out of, "I managed to get to his Lairon but I didn't him to have a Skarmory on reserve... it is fortunate you have arrived,"

"How so? I just kind of stood there looking like an idiot that doesn't know what the hell he's doing," Raze grumbled, "Poochyena even acted like a wimp."

"Do not say that, your Pokemon is young and new, it would be stranger if it is strong enough to already be fighting that Lairon..." She chided.

Changing the topic he asked, "What happened here?"

"...Unfortunately, I do not know," The people of Laverre City gathered around them, some had tears in their eyes and some had flames. "It was such a sudden attack, I was careless... they attacked about five hours ago, my friends and I defended the people as best we could but they were using Steel-Types,"

"Ah," He could see that she was uncomfortable of telling them about it, "Don't continue, I already got the gist of it. So basically you got attacked, you failed the defense, and as a result. Laverre was razed to the ground."

Irina blinked, "Was... was that a pun?"

"What's a pun?" Raze asksed.

"...Nevermind," Irina's shoulder slouched, then looked at Valerie and he people behind her, "So what're you going to do now?"

"I will be heading to Lumiose City along with the people of Laverre City, Citron will accommodate us until we rebuild Laverre." She responded, looking at the tree she knew it couldn't be repaired... "You?"

"We're heading there as well," Raze sounded annoyed, "Kyoka here got us lost, which then lead me to falling off a cliff and then seeing the smoke."

"I-I see," She coughed, "Well then may we accompany you? The path to Lumiose is long and it might take us days... especially with a crowd this big."

"I don't see why not," Kyoka responded, answering as she was unofficially dubbed the leader of their group by Raze. She didn't see why she shouldn't accept, plus, she got to boss Raze around. Always a plus in her books, "When shall we leave?"

"In a few hours, the people and I must mourn," Valerie bowed and turned on her heel, Slyveon bowed as well. The three trainers glanced at each other, Raze didn't care, Irina wanted to help and Kyoka wanted to help as well. So Kyoka took Raze's ear and tugged on it.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Durable body or not, nothing's going to save him from an angry friend who happens to be a female.

"What possessed you to leave us like that?" She frowned, "What if there were more? What if we needed someone with your strength and you were nowhere in sight."

Raze frowned, yeah he knew it was a bad idea to leave them alone but they had five times more pokemon than he, not including the egg, and one was way stronger than Poochyena. They didn't have anything to worry other than buildings falling on them and Bandits taking the battle themselves instead of their pokemon... alright, he deserved this treatment he was getting.

"I get it! I get it! Sorry, geez you're like a mother or something," Raze grumbled nursing his ear as they walked towards one of the collapsed buildings and began digging. He found something, "Oh... man, that must've hurt..."

The body was male and he had his left leg bent, on a certain angle it wouldn't look as bad but in any other angles, oh he was getting shivers. His right leg was gone, smeared to paste as was his left arm, his right arm was littered with holes and was holding something, unfortunately it had a metal pole sticking through his palm so they couldn't see what it was. His face was burnt so they couldn't see his face. Raze frowned and lifted him like a sack of potatoes.

"Damn," Quickly picking him up he tossed him unceremoniously into the hole some person dug up for the dead. Kyoka almost puked as she and Valerie carried another man's body, fortunately for them he didn't weigh that much, about... she doesn't know how much does a torso weigh? Anyway, both she and Valerie had never wanted a bath this bad before.

Irina was helping with the injured and was doing a rather fine job, she was asking others to do stuff she couldn't along with he other surviving doctors and Nurse Joy. When he saw her she was helping someone with stitching someone's wound close. Then another time he saw her she was hastily stitching an injury close by herself. Raze wasn't a doctor, having studied the medical course for only a year, he saw that the person would've died if they didn't close it ASAP.

After two hours they stood in front of several hundred grave stones, containing both deceased bandits and civilians. Valerie was up front delivering a speech, which he ignored mostly, and finished after half an hour.

After that they left Laverre City. Almost everyone having the intention of going back and restoring it to its former glory.

* * *

 **The M Rating is mostly for deaths by the way.**


	5. Setting Camp and Training

**Disclaimer; I do not own Pokemon.**

 **I only own Raze, Irina, Kyoka, Licht, Ryu and all my Ocs.**

 _ **(Corvus Corax)**_

One word... only one word, technically two words, but only one word... can describe this... this feeling.

Absolute fury.

"Where is he?!" Licht roared, her reluctant companion, Ryu, ducking behind some benches as his Charmander sighed. The flame haired woman was scaring his trainer again, she was furious. That much was evident. That poor bag, that poor, poor bag... it was spewing sand all over the place.

"L-Licth, c-calm down!" Ryu poked up his head, the woman turned to him with her eyes somehow glowing red. He yelped and ducked back down, his Mudkip laughing at his peril. Was he embarrassed that his Trainer's acting like a total wimp? No, why? It was absolutely hilarious for him. Charmander bonked him on the head, looking at him with his arms crossed.

"Like hell!" Her pokemon, a Torchick, one could not tell how happy she was when she got that and her Bulbasaur, one could not tell how disappointed she was. Licht growled, why was he late?! He accepted her challenge almost immediately back at the lab, so two days after that, they should've met once more in this skating ring.

When he hadn't arrived, she trained, when he's taking longer than she expected, she got annoyed. When he got past the decided date... boy, she was pissed. Torchick pecked the bark of a tree as long as she could and has been scratching it ever since they began training, which was two hours ago and had shown no sign of exhaustion. Bulbasaur was whipping the tree five trees away from the small chick and was surprisingly showing more damage to it, she thought Bulbasaur was going to be a pokemon that helps her catch stuff until she could find something to take his place, but at this rate maybe she could bend some rules of her family and keep him in her team.

"That's it! We're going back to Lumiose!" Ryu's eyes widened, "Problem?!"

"None!" He silently cried to himself, what did he ever do to deserve being forced to travel with this woman?! He just wanted to compete in the League! Why did he even agre- oh right, she beat him in a Pokemon Battle with bets.

If he won, she would leave him alone.

If she won, he would accompany her until she reached Camphier Town and then leave her. Said it was because the Professor asked her to.

As evident of the fact that he was with her, he lost.

His pokemon's Type-Advantage meant absolutely nothing to the ferocious fighting style of hers, when he thought she would take a break in attacking him, she just gets back up with double the force. Charmander faced against his Region's Grass-Type Starter and Mudkip with his Region's Fire-Type starter. Then again, the only thing he knew about pokemon battles was from the simulations, which he soon found out was complete bullshit, pardon his language, in this new world he was stepped in.

That and the things he learned from books and the Pokedex he got from the Professor.

"Ah..." Ryu blinked. "Licht? Where are you?!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was kinda running, can you keep up?" She was already out of the ring, the people she unintentionally scared off returning from behind some trees and all of them were looking at him. There were some dangerous looks there mixed in with the curious ones.

"W-Wait for me!" Ryu cried, "Licht!"

 _ **(Corvus Corax)**_

Irina was worried, her problem with Espeon refusing to work with her or enter a pokeball aside, their larger group attracted more bandits to them. Raze, Kyoka and Valerie made quick work of them as they were thankfully really weak in their words, almost everyone disapproved of it but Raze looted them of all their money. Kyoka stopped him from taking their pokemon though.

Putting that side for now, the Bandit issue wasn't the origin of her worries... it was food. They had at least several hundred people with them and were short on food and shelter, Raze did all he can in one day and managed to gather enough berries to last them one day but what about the next? They could all survive if they sacrificed some of their food with others, of course, they were human... and humans were selfish.

"Who do you think you are, brat?!" Raze frowned as he was held by the scruff of his neck by a much larger and muscular man, he was holding unto a small bag of berries, and passed the man without giving him a glance. "Don't get cocky just because our Gym Leader's accepted you!"

"...Answer me," He suddenly said, "Who do you prefer to be fed, yourself? Or those starving kids over there?"

The man flinched, but stood his ground, "T-That's not what I'm asking! I said who do you think you are?!"

He raised a fist and punched Raze in the face, Valerie frowned. Her people were getting desperate... quite stupid if she says so herself, it has only been a day and a half... they have been living in comfort for far too long. They didn't know how to endure.

Raze on the other hand, just wiped the dirt off his face and glared at the man, his gaze cutting through his very soul and freezed him in his tracks. He opened his mouth and asked once more, "Who do you prefer to be fed, yourself? Or those starving kids?"

Seeing as his punch did nothing, he did a second, this one blocked by the teen and through some unknown means. The man was forced to his face as his arm was pushed against his back, Raze stood on top of him holding him captive as he asked once more, "Who do you prefer to be fed, yourself? Or those starving kids... Answer me!"

"M-Myself!" Almost everyone shot him dirty looks, Raze frowned and released his hold, and dusting off his clothes he began distributing the food once more. Smiling kindly at the surely frightened kids he gave them the bag of berries, once taken he went back to the seat beside her and looked Poochyena over.

She was going to be fine but one can't be too careful.

"R-Raze?" Irina called, "H-How do you feel?"

"Like shit," He muttered, "...Did you get your share already?"

"N-No," The ones distributing the berries were Raze, Kyoka and Valerie. They prioritized women, elderly and the children first before handing some out for the men. It was Raze's idea; he said that men should endure so that others would survive...

Sighing, he reached into his pocket and brought out his share, it was given to him by Kyoka. "Here..."

"W-What about you?" She asked, "...No, I can't accept this..."

"Take it." Raze insisted, "I'm not going back on my words... besides, I'm not that hungry."

That was a complete lie and they both knew it, well Raze didn't know Irina knows that he was lying. Reluctantly, the ivory haired woman took the bag and began nibbling on some berries while giving some to Natu.

Poochyena whined, handing him a berry he smiled at it. Taking the berry in his hands he tilted her head up and forced her to eat it, seeing he was serious the pup reluctantly swallowed and gave her share to Natu. If her trainer was going to starve then so will she.

"We're short on supplies and Lumiose City's still about two days away..." Valerie sat down, "This situation is not pleasing at all."

Irina sighed; petting the spherical bird she stood up and walked over to some trees where there were not that much people around. "I'm... going to train."

"May I join you?" Valerie asked, the ivory haired girl nodded and eyed Raze, usually when the topic of training comes he would take it immediately. He noticed her gaze and answered sadly.

"It's my shift, and besides, we need Poochyena's strength. The others' pokemon are too weak to be able to take on bandits and wild pokemon, other than Banette, and Kyoka's shift is about to end," Truly, he wanted to pout right now, but pouting was unbecoming of him as a man. So he just turned and crossed his arms, his lips fighting his will to not pout.

"I see, that sucks..." Irina pouted, she could spend time with Raze chatting but she could also spend that time getting stronger so she wouldn't have to be a burden to them anymore, Natu wasn't the strongest or most mobile pokemon in their group, that title belonged to Banette and Snivy respectively. He was the weakest... well, he used to be the second weakest surpassing Poochyena in the fact that ihe had the ability to fly, for some odd reason, thus had the advantage but now she was sure that he was the weakest.

Weakness in these times meant death, whether it was due to the more hostile Pokemon or the Bandits. She was truly lucky to have Raze with her, else she was sure she wouldn't have even left town. Until she gets a stronger pokemon or Netu gets stronger at least, but that was still a few months away, it couldn't even access it Psychic Powers.

"Raze," Kyoka called, Snivy looked exhausted and all but dived into its bowl of food, the black haired woman sighed. "Your turn."

"Right," He nodded to Poochyena who lifted herself up and followed him as they began walking around the camp, having decided to settle down as it has reached nighttime. It was good that almost all their pokemon had great night vision, Poochyena being a Dark-Type, Banette having Insomnia and was a Ghost-Type and Slyveon was a Fairy-Type and was a Gym Leader's main pokemon so she was used to fighting in the dark he assumed.

"I'll see you later!" Irina waved, "We're sharing a tent!"

He almost tripped, but caught himself at the last second, not showing anything other than that outside but she was sure he was using his brain on her words for once. It was true; among them they mostly pitted guys with other guys and girl with other girls, like Kyoka and Valerie. Unfortunately they had an uneven number of guys and girls so several had to share a tent. The others they picked were merried and for them they picked Raze because he would never even dream of doing something indecent.

Heck he would probably do something opposite of that.

 _ **(Corvus Corax)**_

"Okay, let's see here," Irina opened a book about Natu and everything about it. "Alright, the Tiny Bird Pokemon, knew that already... has the habit of staring at something until it moves, knew that... oh he can learn Teleport... that could be useful."

It will be hard to have him learn how to do it though so she would hold off on that, despite usually being a useless move she saw great potential in it... yet the risk of it failing while she doesn't know what'll happen if it does was too great. What if Natu gets sent to somewhere it doesn't know and thus will possibly never come back to them again, what if it gets stuck between the spiritual plane and the reality plane... that was a terrifying thought.

So yeah, no Teleport until they master Psychic.

Sadly, as it was recently hatched, it still had trouble grasping the Psychic powers within. The Professor said she should wait at least a week until she can teach it Psychic. She almost cried that day, if not for the fact that Raze hated crybabies that cry without good reason; she'd rather wait than lose her friend again.

"What are you going to teach it?" Valerie asked, "Hmmm, it is a newly hatched, is it not? Looks like it was born... three months ago."

"T-That's right!" Irina gasped, "How do you know?!"

Valerie giggled, "I've been a Gym Leader for a long time, every now and then I get requests to help with the pokemon fan club and at time they have baby pokemon fresh out of their eggs for me to look after. It is not surprising that I have picked up some skills here and there."

"S-still! To determine its age from just a mere glance... it couldn't be! V-Valerie are you a... psychic?" The woman blinked then laughed.

Tilting her head slightly she smiled, "No."

 _ **(Corvus Corax)**_

"What're you all quiet for?" Raze narrowed his eyes at the group of kids in front of him, they were all looking at him like he was... something to be admired. He didn't mind but it was distracting him, one must be alert to all things if they were looking out for a group as large and as vulnerable as this. Poochyena looked at them in curiosity; she was being looked at too.

Dark-Types were usually put on a bad list due to their Type's other name, the Evil-Type. Which they earned due to their actions and their hostility to humans and pokemon alike. Seriously, he already lost count to how many times he had to stop people from going on a witch hunt on poor little Poochyena.

"Uhm, uh, w-we wanted t-to say..." They cleared way for a much older girl, she was about thirteen or fourteen from looks alone and she looked like she was the leader of their group. Petting the one that tried to speak she smiled comfortingly and looked at him straight in the eye, cobalt... a rare color. Her hair looked like a large... jungle? Marsh? Swamp? He doesn't know, what word does he use to describe this mess of a hair.

"We wanted to say, thank you," They all bowed, the oldest straightened herself and smiled kindly. "Thank you for helping Valerie."

"Bah! Don't, seriously, don't." He shook his head violently, "If anything, she helped me."

"Still," She smiled, "I am Yukiko,"

"Raze," He sighed, "And I'm busy so mind leaving me alone?"

"Can we help?" Yukiko asked, holding a pokeball, "My partner's good at scouting thanks to its body,"

"Really? Show me," He suggested, not really expecting something good... maybe that was why he heard he looked like an ass when she did.

"Protect me, Growlithe!" ...Really? They weren't going to fight so mind changing that entrance of yours, "His nose is great for tracking,"

"...I already have Poochyena," Had the advantage of being camouflaged too, "...Well more paws are always welcome, can you fight?"

She blushed and sheepishly laughed, "N-No, my Growlithe's just a family pet, he isn't supposed to fight."

"Well that's disappointing," Raze sighed, "Alright, stick close to me, tell me if you see anything suspicious."

She looked surprised that he accepted, Raze shrugged and turned around, silently saying, 'Hury the hell up!' Yukiko giggled as the kids saluted, "Roger!"

 _ **(Corvus Corax)**_

"...I don't get it..." Kyoka narrowed her eyes, looking at the map in her hands as Banette kept watch outside their tent. Snivy was napping beside her feet and was... kind of annoying her with his snoring. "Just how did Raze pinpoint our location just from a glance?"

It made no sense.

He said that he had no idea what the hell he was doing with the map yet he managed to point their location just after they left their village, what was he? Some sort of calligraphy or geographic genius?

Their village was hidden by the mass as it was supposed to hold an Academy to educate trainers for the sole reason of overthrowing Team Flare, it was established just three years ago and they were the first batch to graduate. There were other schools similar to it with their own village to protect it throughout Kalos, like the one that boy Ryu came out from, The Academy of Genbu otherwise known as The Academy of North.

They were from the Academy of Seiryuu otherwise known as The Academy of East.

Then there was the Academy of Byakko otherwise known as The Academy of West, which was where Licht cane out from.

Then there was the Academy of Suzaku otherwise known as The Academy of South, also known as the strongest Academy among the four. It wasn't written in stone of course, they were only the home bases, the students were the ones that would decide who is the strongest among them. Actually, they just decided on doing a project concerning that.

It was just a little project the four Academies wanted to try, each sending three Trainers. They had two years or so to train until they had to duke it out in front of all the students, sort of like a League Match. As stated before she, Irina and Raze were chosen as the representative of the East and had decided to stick together. They were lucky, anyone else and Raze might've left just because they annoy him and aren't his friends like Irina.

Licht was from the West, she told her back at the lab and her companions were waiting in Camphier Town she said. Unlike them, they decided to travel by themselves and separating once they leave town, meeting only ever so often for information trading and training tips.

Ryu was from the North, the supposed weakest of all Academies and his companions were... somewhere, almost after they left the village the others separated as he tried to keep them together and failed, also told her at the lab.

They still hadn't met the representative of the South, which was worrying to say the least. Who knows what beast they sent... what she does know, is that whoever they sent to the Professor supposedly a secret, stole her share of the two pokemon of the seven that survived... the Professor played in they're place.

The one that would probably lose is them, the East Academy because of Raze and Irina's obsession. Which made them the most vulnerable due to their single typing... she did hear that Raze was planning on getting all of the Dark-Types with immunity to some Types as his main team, can't be too sure, he sometimes forgets his own plans.

Back to the map, she sighed and put it away. Trying to figure it out without help was just going to make her brain hurt more than it already is. Instead, she brought out the pok- she just remembered that she lent it to Irina a while back so she could train, sighing she woke up Snivy and called Banette.

The Grass-Type was not pleased.

Almost immediately after she woke her, she almost attacked him with a Vine Whip, it would've connected too, but fortunately for both of them Banette was quick to react. Holding the green vine in his hand, Snivy struggled for control and when she didn't show any sign of resistance and struggle, Banette warily let it go, he was pleased to see it go back to her back.

"Have you calmed down?" Kyoka asked, calmly taking a book with her. Snivy nodded, "Good, we're heading to Irina to train. Ty to cooperate this time, alright?"

Reluctantly, she nodded.

Kyoka smiled, good. They were making progress, it wasn't like Snivy hated her guts or anything, but she held some dislike to her for her status as a Trainer alone and thus is reluctant to go along with her plans... she blamed her genes for making her look like a beautiful girl that'll grow up to be a housewife that doesn't know how to fight. Unfortunately for them, she was friends with Raze... hanging out with the man almost demanded she be able to protect herself to some degree.

And no it wasn't from him, it was for the thugs that love to gang up on him.

So yeah, she was slightly well versed in self-defense.

"Irina!" She called, "Where are you?!"

Raze came by looking annoyed, he had several kids hanging off his back and some swinging around his arm, his eye was twitching but he was just barely able to hold onto his patience thanks to the presence of the black haired woman with him.

First thing she noticed was that she held a lot of similarities to a Hex Maniac, but as she was currently demonstrating, she doesn't have the mentality of one. Raze noticed her and almost looked like a Tauros when he walked towards her.

As cold as ice and uncaring as steel, he demanded, "Get them off me."

When he said, 'stick close to me' he meant a few feet away from him, not actually stick to him... Arseus, he was annoyed... no, it wasn't because of the kids. It was because if they were on him when someone attacks, he couldn't react quickly or have enough mobility to escape, hell he was barely able to walk.

The one sitting on his shoulder whined, she was about ten or nine years old by the looks of it, "Aww~ But you're so-"

"Say that word and I will drop you like a sack of potatoes Arc." His words were sharp and quick, like an arrow. "Well?"

"Come on, what's the harm?" Yukiko giggled, "They're just kids who just want to have fun, shouldn't you, an 'adult' entertain them for a while?"

His eye twitched and his patience running thin, "It... has been... _three hours,_ "

"...I'll leave you folks alone," Kyoka sighed, too tired to even care... oh how she was tempted to just go back to bed and sleep for the night... but, she should at least get some hours of training in, at least until it gets to midnight. Raze can last until a few hours past that and still be fine a few hours after... though, continued use of this will result in him not being able to focus.

"K-Kyoka wait!" He cried, closing an eye as a tiny hand, probably a toddler, smacked one it repeatedly, "Ow!"

It must've thought his eyes were a gem or something.

"Clam, that's not what a good boy should do," Clam, a little kid about one or two years old, bowed his head in shame as Yukiko scolded him, "Now apologize."

"I'm sorry," Raze sighed in relief, finally he could se- wait, where was that Kyoka? Bitch actually ditched him in his time of need... that ass.

"Is something wrong?" Yukiko asked, her Growlithe tilting his head in confusion as Poochyena yawned in boredom. Nothing has happened and she was bored.

"N-Nothing," He forced himself to look forward, eye twitching when he saw Arc's grinning face as she pointed to the side, girl even tugged on his ear... why did his patience have to be so long when he's with kids? Surprisingly brave kids but kids nonetheless, he had held quite the reputation as a frightening individual that was slightly strange as he sometimes shows both good and evil traits.

...He wanted to die.

...Clem, that's a dry well. Be careful, you might fall.

 _ **(Corvus Corax)**_

"I can do this..." Ryu breathed in, and out, "I can do this..."

Charmander yawned; Ryu has been trying to psyche himself up as they spotted what appears to be a Pancham. He doesn't understand, it was just a pokemon, why does he have to do this stupid thing? Ryu should've just sent either him or Mudkip to fight it. That woman Licht was somewhere napping as they rested on his behalf so they had all the time until tomorrow to decide whether they fight it or leave it as it is.

"Alright! Charmander," Charmander's eyes shined, "Turn them to ashes, Charmander!"

Finally, he was getting bored with nothing happening, entering with a growl instead of a roar he alerted the Pancham of their presence. It smirked and readied itself, glaring at them its intention was clear but it was... kind of like a kid facing off a man compared to the glare Ryu saw Licht and Raze exchanged as they left the lab. With the spirit of the beast he was named after, he roared.

"Ember!" Charmander growled and ran closer, the panda smirked and grunted, a reddish hue surrounding its body as the same happened with its arm only in white. The orange reptile paid it no mind, his flames gathering around his maw and as soon as he got close to the Fighting-Type he opened it and released small burst of flames, none hit.

The Pancham was swift, and it was... smart. Using Arm Thrust on the floor it made a Stone-Edge like protrusion of earth, smirking once the hail of tiny embers ended it then used Arm Thrust again to send the scorched earth to Charmander, it sent it in shattered fragments, shattered it may be they were still large enough to do damage. Ryu blinked at the hail of stone then shouted.

"Cover the field with Smokescreen!" The Salamander wasted only a second in performing the action, thus showing his trust on his Trainer, covering the field in a thick black smoke the Pancham tsked and charged in, arms glowing white. When he only heard the grunts of frustration of the panda, he questioned if it was intelligence or instinct that made him make a Stone-Edge like copy. Charmander's tail was illuminating the area where it was located after all. Nevertheless he wasted no time in commanding another Ember.

Smiling when he saw Pancham shoot out of the smoke with its body on flames, desperately trying to put it out via rolling on the ground, it rose and glared at them... cute. Charmander smirked, doing the universal sign of fighters saying, 'Come at me,' and so the Pancham engulfed itself in a red aura once more and charged after the now clearly seen Lizard.

"Dodge under and Scratch!" Doing as his Trainer said, Charmander ducked low and did two quick strikes, only suffering one Arm Thrust that sent him flying back to Ryu's feet. Shaking of the dizziness he gained, he snorted flames and watched as the Pancham laughed. Blinking, it turned around and saw his trainer trying to put out the small flame on his pants.

"Ow, ow, ow... alright. We'll try this," Ryu sighed, hoping that Licht doesn't wake up to see him fighting, "Charmander Ember!"

It was really all they could do at the moment, fighting a Fighting-Type up close was basically suicide as their inbred instincts almost made them one of the most dangerous foes to fight up close, so the mid-range Ember was their best bet of finishing this battle with the least amount of injuries. Unfortunately, it seems to have been trying to teach itself and the progress was... surprising at least, he didn't think a pokemon that couldn't learn it naturally could teach it themselves in the wild.

Maybe it saw another Trainer's pokemon do it and thought it was cool and decided to try it itself? That was a possibility, the highest one to be the most likely as well...

...He just realized that he was standing there like an idiot for the last two minutes, coughing to regain some dignity he quietly said, "...Ember."

Several minutes has passed and both Pancham and Charmander were still going at it, Pancham always went with an Arm Thrust while Charmander tried to keep its distance and retaliated with Scratch whenever it got too close for his liking. They separated with both of them panting in exhaustion, for Charmander this has been the first fight it had with its Trainer, Mudkip usually takes up his place as the main fighter or the woman finishes their opponent faster than they could help.

"...This better work," It wasn't knocked out, or weak, but if Ryu was lucky then he could catch this Pancham with just one pokeball. If it failed, either it destroys it or Charmander hits it back towards him. Now, what were the empty pokeballs again?

As he tried to determine what pokeball was empty and what has Mudkip in it, Charmander and Pancham engaged in yet another fight. This one only in close quarters, Charmander tried to do an Ember but found that he couldn't, maybe they shouldn't have used it so much... ducking another thrust he slashed the panda's abdomen, opening a small cut while his face was smashed in by it.

"There!" Ryu suddenly shouted, quickly throwing a pokeball at the surprised Pancham. Its state of mind made it so that hitting it was easy... now, for the wait.

...One second

Two seconds...

...Three seconds...

Success.

 _(_ ** _Corvus Corax)_**

Irina sighed; so far all she has been doing was trying to figure out what something with Natu's capabilities could do. He was staring at her as he waited for her instruction, Valerie sighed.

"Do you need help?" Valerie offered, "Your Natu might not be able to utilize his Psychic capabilities st the moment, but you can teach it a great move. Confuse Ray."

"Oh, that? Raze was nice enough to teach it to him a few days back." Irina sighed, slouching slightly as she struggled to make a plan, "Gah! Why didn't I plan ahead?!"

On one hand his psychic powers should've awakened by now but it seems like his body favored the ability to flight, one of the things that the professor noted to be unusual since Natu's weren't supposed to be able to fly, ever, yet her Natu was and was quite proficient in it. He wasn't on the leagues of other Flying-Types but none of that mattered right now, on their terms he would've been like a kid in their ninth year of life.

Espeon frowned, then tapped the spherical bird on the head and motioned for it to be followed. Valerie was too busy trying to calm Irina down to notice them leave the vicinity and only noticed them when Slyveon tapped her, it seems that Espeon took it upon herself to help the bird to help it with it's evasion. Throwing small pebbles at it with Psychic Natu was having trouble in dodging it all and was getting hit about every two to five rocks, after just two minutes of non-stop rocks he collapsed to the ground.

"...What happened?" Kyoka came in, "Did Espeon go rogue?"

"N-No!" Irina heatedly denied, "A-Actually she was helping Natu with training! Yeah!"

"...I don't believe you." Kyoka turned to Valerie for clarification, the woman nodded in agreement to Irina. She sighed and motioned for Banett to go pick him up to have them look him over, if he wasn't too injured that they had to use potions then Espeon would be a few blocks of food short than the others if he wasn't then nothing happens.

"What did you come here for Kyoka?" Valerie asked, "...Let me guess, are you here to train as well?"

"Exactly Valerie," Snivy sighed and walked over to a nearby tree and began taking some of the fallen branches and crushing them in a vine. Slowly making up her way to the thicker branches where she had trouble, putting more pressure into it she finally the arm-thick branch that was about three feet in length. It was a move called Wrap that Kyoka asked whether she could work on it with her, of course, she refused. Preferring to do it herself.

"...Is Snivy not listening to you?" Kyoka's head fell, "I-I see... well, give it some time. Not every pokemon you meet will instantly like you, things like that take time, right Slyveon?"

The Fairy-Type purred, yipping every now and then when Valerie rubbed over a rather pleasurable spot for her. The two teens were reminded of the Dark-Type canine that they have grown used to see watch over them as they slept, she was accompanied by Raze of course, but they only kept watch until midnight before they had to really sleep. It was reassuring at least, he might not be the best person to be friends with or the best person at all but he was reliable... add that to the fact that he believes in gender equality to the point of making it his quote, 'Gender Equality, bitches,' whenever someone tells him off when he punches a female thug.

...And then he flips them the bird, which was basically having all your fingers but the middle one down... yeah, that was usually the cause of his fights. If it wasn't because of Irina's bullies or the ones hunting him down then he would never would've fought against someone else.

"Can I help?" She offered, "We're just going to increase their base capabilities at the moment so I could spare a few minutes to help. Should I call Raze?"

Valerie shook her head, "That is unwise, it is his turn to patrol the camp while we rest. Though his shift may be nearing its end, it is still unwise of us to just take him away."

"I guess," Well there goes her suggestion, why call for him one might ask, she'll answer. 'Raze knows _all_ the moves and how one should properly raise a pokemon, granted it was only when it concerns a Psychic or Dark-Type.' The Psychic part was because Irina keeps on babbling non-stop back at the Academy so he eventually memorized what he should do... speaking of, did Irina forget what she used to say? That was kind of unlike her, forgetting things were more of Raze's specialty rather than hers.

"Ah! Espeon don't throw that!" Kyoka sighed, then blinked... Espeon just threw her Pokedex...

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading hope you continue to do so when more comes out, Feedback is much appreciated.**


End file.
